Throughout Infinity
by D-Chan4
Summary: While Demise and Hermione are in a deep sleep to keep them whole Draco is whisked off to Avalon to discover who he is and put the shattered pieces of his soul back together. Ron is sent on yet another adventure that he himself must conquer alone. (Done)
1. Chapter One

****

Title- Throughout Infinity - 1/5 - Tangled Web 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

****

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

****

Rating- PG-13 

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- While Demise and Hermione are in a deep sleep to keep them whole Draco is whisked off to Avalon to discover who he is and put the shattered piece of his soul back together. Ron is sent on yet another adventure that he himself must conquer alone. How is Harry taking living without Hermione? Albus takes a trip to the past and tries to remember strands of knowledge to find the True Child of the Dragon. 

****

A/N: Dedicated to my oh-so-helpful beta girl Amy! I also dedicate this chapter to my new friend Yen how gave the inspiration to me to continue writing Throughout Infinity, not dropping of Spirit of the Dragon and leaving you hangin. Righteous is the Weird Sister of light. 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**** 

****

Chapter One-Tangled Web 

__

Ginny, Slow down! Ron shouted to his dream sister. 

She turned around, **Ron! How is everything over there? **

He smiled running up on the three. Stallion was bent over a fire casting relaxing spells around the their mental plan. Tom was sleeping tied up to a tree. Ginny was walking towards the other two when Tom happened to wake up. Stallion waved to him, **_Since he found out Draco wasn't the Child of the Dragon he's been rather calm and not much of a problem. I guess he thinks he has forever in my body._**

Ginny sat down by the fire, **So how's restoring my body going? **

Ron frowned; _It's not going… we couldn't find your bones. Peter's have disappeared too. We can't explain it. _

Ron looked upon Ginny who was still smiling happily, though the smile seemed just the mirror one would look back at and know it's not real. Stallion seemed delighted, **_Ginny, be happy now you have no qualms about your choice!_ **

Ron stared at his sister,_ What decision? _Ginny relaxed slightly, **I've decided I'm going to except Stallion. We will be better then sisters… We'll be the same person. But I want to know if it's okay with everyone. Will you tell me them Ron? Do they know you can talk with me in the sleep, do they? **Ron looked down unable to face his sister; _I've been keeping it to myself. Ginny do you know how close I feel to you when I'm the only one who can do this! Remember when we were little kids and we use to play together? Remember when Fred and George gave me that candy that burned a hole in my mouth? You helped me get them back! Do you know how special this is to me? I can't tell them! _

Stallion frowned, **_Ron, Do you know what this means to your sister. She won't except me till everyone excepts her and me as one! Do you know something? The bones that you saw… the bones were not Ginny's, those were mine. _**

Do you know what assimilation is, Ron nodded**, _and I did not take your sister's body into mine. I touched her when she was burning alive to heal her. Her body reacted like mine never would have. She took all my healing power used them on her body forcing me to free her with my own hand losing my body to the orb. We have much the same body and when she transforms to her real body. She will have my bone crown. She took my soul and some of my physical appearances. Do you understand what happened Ron?_**

Ron nodded, _A lot of that doesn't make sense, How can she take on another form? _

This time someone else spoke, She took another form because she is a Shape-Shifting Animagus or a Vari Elf, whichever you would prefer to call her. In short, she has the power to change her body. She can be a man, Merlin help us. She can be a pig, suites you dear, Ginny glared at Tom, She could even be you. The talent you do not have, Thank Merlin! Dumbledore knew this and sent her on the trip anyway. That is why he wished her not to die for I would have an easier chance to take her body and use it for my ill purposes as Ginny so rightly thinks it. 

Ron opened his mouth to ask more about his sister but he felt the world coming apart, _NO! Don't wake me up now!_

**** 

Draco sat on Demise's bed looking down at the sleeping woman. She seemed so much older now. Her face had more wrinkles and her hair was a white-gray. Draco felt his heart crack more, 'You're dying on me aren't you? Why do I love you so much? Is it Ginny? It's can't be. I don't love her. I don't think I do. Where could I go for help?' 

Suddenly an idea dawned on Draco, "Merlin, I call thee." Nothing, 'He came to me before, even if he was a fake Dobby.' Draco opened his mouth, "Merlin, The Child of the Dragon calls you." 

The room was covered in mist and Draco smiled. "You called me Child?" 

Draco nodded, "Yes, Take me to where I may speak to Ginny." 

Merlin nodded, "Child's play for a wizard like you and I. Come now off, to Avalon Child." 

**** 

Ron yawned getting up from his bed to see who woke him. There stood his mother. He smiled lightly and reluctantly," Hello mother." 

She scowled, "Where's Ginny? Dumbledore won't tell me." 

Ron winced, "I don't know mother." _I don't want to lie to you but it's for your own good. You wouldn't enjoy knowing your beautiful young daughter is in something like a coma to keep the most evil wizard our generations have known in check._

She frowned, "I know you're lying Ron but I'm not going to pester you about it." She pulled him up quickly wiping all the dirt from his cloak. She pulled him across the room out the door and down the hallway. "We're going to see your father. You've been gone long enough that I don't think even you could keep the work together. Percy is rather mad, you should watch your business back." 

**** 

Pansy lay in bed all day waiting for Snape. He didn't come during lunch and didn't come for breakfast. She couldn't understand why she kept having suddenly faint spells and when she woke up Snape would have been there and the food she would need for the hour or so would be there. She was angry with herself for falling asleep like that. 

"What's wrong with me?" She howled smacking her hands down on the soft bed. Tears formed in her eyes as she gobbled up a fat and overly large piece of fatty meat. She couldn't believe herself, even as a werewolf she hadn't eaten that much. She buried her face into the pillows crying, _I can't be no. Is it really that fast acting with wolves? Who is the father though?_ She froze as the sound of the door opening reached her ears. 

"You finally figured it out I see?" A voice said. 

It was Snape. "Go away!" She shouted from her buried spot. 

He laughed, "Really, this coming from a guest in MY room?" 

She sighed, "Then stop talking to me." He laughed yet again. She heard something else behind the laugh; _He's hiding something! He doesn't want me to hear something!_

She didn't move one bit as he climbed into bed. His hand traced the small of her back softly as he spoke into her ear; "I want it to be mine. Pansy say it's mine." 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sobbed into the pillow thinking. _Why? You hate werewolves!_

Snape sighed and spoke as if reading her thoughts, "I don't hate werewolves, I hate Lupin, I fear them." 

She shivered as his hand caressed her neck, _Severus, (It would make more sense that she called Snape Severus because she is in love with him) why? Why do you want me above all others?_

He again seemed to read her mind, "Pansy, I can't explain it. You're just the one I know it. I can almost feel everything you think and feel." 

She looked at him now smiling as the tears fell freely, _Then you should know I love you. _

Snape seemed to beam with love; "I love you too." He kissed her gently as he rolled her on to her back. She grasped as she realized he had been laughing to hide that he was undressing. 

**** 

Draco walked softly on the misty grass. He looked forward and saw a long stretching lake with fog hiding the other side. Merlin tapped him gently on the shoulder, "Child look upon the lake and call her name." 

Draco gulped, "Lady." 

Merlin sighed, "I know you know legend, now call her by her name." 

Draco strained to remember and the moment he rememberd he spoke her name, "Nemu, I Child of the Dragon call thee! Come to my aid take me across the lake to Avalon." 

Draco waited for a few moments then from the water appeared a nymph like creature. Draco gasped at the creature and her beauty. She spoke suddenly turned flesh and blood over the water, "Child of the Dragon shall you wait for your vessel?" Draco shook his head. She nodded, "Very well, through the mists of Avalon I send thee!" 

Draco watched the water beneath her shift and suddenly rush at him and Merlin. Draco closed his eyes and blocked himself for an attack that did not come. He opened his eyes and found himself in a bubble of water raising off the ground into the lake. "Merlin?" Draco said turning to the smiling old man. Draco laughed weakly. 

With a lurch the bubble dropped into the lake. Draco screamed in fear as he suddenly jumped up several inches, then fell to the floor of the bubble. Merlin smiled, "Calm yourself Child. Your ancestors take this trip often without even so much as a squeak." Draco mumbled something as he stood up in now semi-wet robes. Draco looked at the scene of all the amazement before him. 

Draco saw creatures that not even the magic books covered. "This lake, does it hold creatures of a special kind?" Draco asked putting his hand against the watery wall. 

Merlin nodded pointing to a rare white creature, "That my friend is of the breed this lake holds. They are the entire breeds of the Creatures of Creation. That creature is the shell turtle." Draco looked up at the big animal with a glittering shell and realized that its enormous shell was made up of billions of shells. One shell twinkled off and was carried away by the current. 

The bubble suddenly shifted up into the sky. Draco looked upon the sight before him with awe. 

**** 

Ginny looked upon the sight and sighed, _Stallion. I'm going to go off the path a little ways. I'll be back soon._ Tom smiled, Sweet, Sweet Ginny don't get **eaten!** After all you are terrible as a cat. Bet you don't remember the first time you turned into a cat. 

Ginny glared at Tom; _Of course I remember the first time I turned into a cat. I was with Crookshanks hunting mice._ Tom snorted as Stallion watched with gleaming curious eyes. 

Tom laughed, Wrong again young Ginny. You were so angry when Dumbledore dismissed you and said you had mastered Animagus Transforms. You can do them and sometime you fail to **remember** anything from the change. For instance, Your first time. You transformed into a **red** cat and ended up shagging your beloved Colin. Unfortunately the transformation makes your human body a virgin still. As for you being a Vari Elf. You will still be a virgin when you turn back into Ginny and rid yourself of that old wrinkly body. Now, Off with you. I can't stand you anymore. Turn into a snail or something. 

Ginny gasped as Draco's words echoed in her mind, My, my, so is this your amazing score Colin. She held back an inhuman scream and started to walk off her body swaying slightly as she shrank and shifted to the un-virgin, red, slut, kitty she now hated being. 

**** 

Ron walked into the Ministry of Magic with his mother beside him. Suddenly a streak of red was before them. Ron rolled his eyes, "Hello Percy." He quickly walked past his brother down the hallways streaked with moving portraits. He walked up to his down wondering silently where his name plaque was. He swung the door open and found someone he didn't know sitting in his chair talking to his secretary. 

"Ron, as I was trying to tell you, You're fired." Percy said closing the door quickly saying sorry to the man at the desk. Ms. Weasley didn't say anything as she watched Ron boil up with anger. Percy was still calm; "I'm sorry Ron. This isn't Hogwarts you can't go off on a pointless romp and expect your job to be here when you get back. You were gone three straight days!" Ron howled wildly as he took a step forward and put Percy down with a well-placed punch. 

Ron couldn't hold it anymore. Ginny was lost to them. Draco had gotten under Ron's skin after he made the orb crack. Harry was all tears and hadn't moved from Hermione sleeping side. The news that Pansy was a werewolf, not knowing what was wrong with Hermione. After all that, all Percy had to say was, _pointless romp._

Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe it. She was bent down next to Percy who was in total shock as he bleed from his nose with no glasses. Ron looked down at his brother now oozing the heroic aura that Harry often made others feel, "Percy," Ron declared toneless, "you'd better be ready. Tom Riddle is making a comeback with more power then he has ever had. We're trying to stop him but you don't seem to care. 

"Just to remind you had self-centered you are, Ginny almost died yesterday. Harry too, by Hermione's hand," He looked at Percy's sudden baffled face, "what about me? Let's not get into Malfoy and me…" Ron could already see his mother opening her mouth to protest as he turned quickly and found a spot to disapparate at. 

Percy looked at his mother, now weak as his mask of an emotionless twit shatter around Ron's episode, "What's been happened to everything? Why did everything have to change?" 

His mother on the verge of tears replied, "I don't know Percy. I don't know." The pain, the fear, and the strange sense of lost over took Mrs. Weasley. She knew forever was a long time for people to stay the same. She also knew it would never happen but the horrible sense of foreboding made her worry about Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry, the outsider she would call son. She also knew Draco was apart of each over them now. You don't kill the most powerful Dark Wizard together and not gain some kind of friends. She now began to cry, 'That changed them for the better, but they were no longer my child to shepherd.' She let more tears come down knowing Ron was probably right and when they fought the Dark Wizard again they would be inseparable and Mrs. Weasley would no long be able to relate to them. 

**** 

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Harry said as he heard the door shift open. 

There was a soft chuckle and Dumbledore spoke softly, "Well getting better at knowing it's me. Any change?" 

Harry looked upon his sleeping wife, "None." 

Dumbledore rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I truly am. You should go home, You've been sitting here since we've returned from Malfoy Manor. Please Harry, Do this for Hermione and I. She wouldn't want to see you tired out. What do you say?" 

Harry breathed in deeply, "Fine. I'll go, but I want to get an owl from you every day on how Hermione's condition is? Do I make myself clear?" Harry could not see the shock Dumbledore hid, as Harry demanded something. Harry frowned, "Headmaster with all due respect. I am not longer a student under you; we are as equals now. Anything concerning my wife concerns me. I will know at all time what is happening to her when I am not here to protect her." 

Dumbledore nodded, "I know what it feels like Harry. I will keep my promise if you leave and get some rest." Harry nodded picking up his cloaked draped over the chair by Hermione's bed. Dumbledore watched as Harry paused at the door. Dumbledore again spoke, "Harry. Hermione is in the safest place a human can be. Nothing with bad intentions can get it! Nothing can harm her." 

Harry slowly, dramatically turned around, "Albus," Dumbledore paid full attention to the use of his first name, "what if the threat comes from inside?" With that he was gone. 

Dumbledore fell into the chair Harry had just left, _Don't worry about it. He meant nothing by it. The ability to link will be lost with me. She can not possible be linked. There will be no need to worry about it._ Dumbledore slowly recalled everything Ron had told him about their adventure, **Sometimes people just don't tell you what they feel isn't important… Do you know what I mean? **

Albus gasped as the long forgotten voice surfaced to his current thoughts and he wept. The memories of her clouded his mind. 

****

Albus, Honey, what are you worried about? Her beautiful voice. He couldn't forget that burning red hair with a hint of white, Her shocking electric blue eyes, and that soft pale skin. Dumbledore smiled, _No, I could never forget that. Her beautiful skin… Her soft, creamy, pale white skin. That fiery hair, just like her grandchildren, to think I…_

**** 

Draco looked upon the isle with awe. It was so green, yet possessed magic he could feel pounding through the bubble to his skin. Merlin gently touched Draco's shoulders, "Get ready for it Child." Draco nodded seeming the white shore come nearer. As suddenly as the bubble had eaten them up, it disappeared and they fell softly to the shore. Draco, now ready, managed to keep his footing and composure. 

Draco shivered, _Something isn't right, I shouldn't be worried. I shouldn't be scared of what lies ahead! Who am I?_ Merlin felt Draco's distress ooze onto his fingers, but Merlin had also watched Draco for quite a long time and knew he was not one to talk about how he felt, "Shall we?" Draco turned smiled weakly to Merlin when another voice perked in. One that Draco could barely resist. His blood line so thin but the more he heard the voice the more he fought it. 

"Bitch Siren, Hush now! We do not need you drowning the Child of the Dragon. He is by all means no mere mortal, now shut your trap!" Merlin hissed at the beauty in the water in front of Draco. She stared at him with silver eyes that gleamed even in the mists. Her strange toned hair was lax over her bare chest and her fine legs shifted to a mermaid looked with rather startling puke green skin. Draco felt instantly sick and crushed into the water he didn't realize he was standing in. 

Draco felt submerged in the water for hours on end kicking and screaming as water filled his lungs, _What's wrong with me. Why am I so unsure of everything? Why can I feel heartless anymore, granted that's a good thing. Why can't I figure out how I feel about anything? Merlin help me…_

A hand reached out and pulled Draco up out of the water. Draco coughed and spattered for quite sometime before speaking, "Thank you Merlin. I owe you." 

A strong hearty voice bellowed, "My boy! I am not Merlin. Come here Child and learn of yourself." Draco let his eyes cleared and before him stood a rather handsome man with brown black hair and gleaming green eyes. _Much like Harry, _Draco thought. 

The man smiled, "Who is this Harry?" 

Draco finally on his feet turned to the man and looked him over completely. He was dressed in light armor and had a sword on his waist. Draco noticed the coat of arms on the man's vest. _Pendragon._ Draco gasped, "Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot!" Draco felt to his knees, _I'm kneeling! What is happening to ME!_

His mind screamed as the man laughed, "Boy! You yourself are royalty now stand and be equal with your ancestor!" Draco stood straight angry with himself for bowing down to someone that was not his father. 

"Merlin as told me much about you… Why do you see your father in me." Arthur spoke again. Draco glared at him, _I take it mortal thoughts are no secrets around here… Well then I think you are an arrogant git! _The man smiled, "You are as truthful as Lancelot Du Lake. I trust you know what happened to him. Now shall we get on to meeting my wife, Merlin will you join us?" 

Draco looked back at Merlin with a grin; "Yeah Merlin lets all join my pity party! You're invited! I always hated family history." 

---- 

"So… Righteous… I really am the Child of the Dragon and you can give me a dream link with Ginny?" Draco said, now laying by a pond with the 'light' of the Weird Sisters. How she was so beautiful Draco could only begin to understand. Other then she was she was one of the Children of Oberon Draco couldn't fathom how her beauty came to be. She had almost translucent skin and impossibly perfect features. Draco laughed himself thinking, _For all the girls I have ever bedded none had breast as perfect as those._ Even if she could hear his _mortal thoughts_, now seeming to be a dirty word, he thought it anyway. He could barely keep himself unexcited by the sight of the goddess. 

The white haired beauty nodded, "Yes and yes." Draco closed his eyes for several moments before he opened them again trying to center his sight on a silver iron clad tree behind them. _Damn her for being so pretty. I can barely keep my mind on all the hell at home with her in front of me._

Draco sighed, "How can you all be so sure?" _How can you be so sure Ginny will live? How can you be so sure everything will be okay? How can you be sure I am me? _He finished off silently. 

She turned to him white eyes staring, "Sure of your right to the name of Child of Dragon?" She blinked gently bringing Draco to full excitement again. He was also brought to full rage no longer in control of himself. 

Draco nodded, "Yes. I can't be the Child of the Dragon… I mean I didn't make the First Dragon live again. I couldn't even save Ginny!" He felt on the verge of tears and something inside him spoke, _Let it out. The White One can be trusted. You must love her like you love your mother._ Draco howled angrily as he stood up slashing his bare feet in the pond. 

Righteous walked up next to him and handed him a gold pendent, "Give this to the one you will dream link with. This will give her body life again, after that you must fight. Fight to have her and fight to keep her. Child of the Dragon, You will return to Avalon when you wake in the water. You will not be dead and you must stay one day to follow, then the Lady of the Lake with return you to your home. By then the battle will have begun." 

Draco smiled lightly at his ancestor knowing they were all seeing and all wise. He hugged her softly feeling some sort of family connection and no long sexual attraction, "Thank you. Take care of Arthur of me, I think that Siren looking his way. She almost drowned me, I think she was trying to lure Arthur in." Draco smiled as Righteous swelled with jealousy. She suddenly realized his smile and gently wrapped the pendent around his neck and pushed him into the water. 

His scream was drowned out in a dream. 

**** 

Dumbledore sighed rubbing his eyes,_ The secret must be told. I can no longer leave the Malfoys in the dark. They must know._ Dumbledore stood up and walked over gracefully into the fire. Throwing some powder into the fire he spoke to the magic fire line operator, "Directory sir?" The fiery head said. 

Dumbledore nodded, "Malfoy Manor Main Hall!" The operator nodded; soon Dumbledore was in a conversation. Please, Narcissa I must speak to you privately. May I come over to your house tonight? I must tell you something of grave importance about Draco." 

--- 

Dumbledore was sitting calmly in the sitting library with Narcissa talking about nothing in random, when Dumbledore said something that shut Narcissa up, "I am your father." She laughed quickly, "My Dumbledore I know you make better jokes then that!" Dumbledore frowned with no gleam in his eyes; "I am not joking." She didn't believe him, "Really now? Is there some amazing tale to that statement with an unbelievable love triangle?" Dumbledore nodded, "The love triangle is quite easy to believe." 

**** 

Ginny yawned as she stretched out her paws tired of herself. She felt so impure in this body. She was no longer a maiden when she was in this body. She hated it. Changing back to her human form. She stripped down to her skin and splashed her way into the large lake before her. 

She felt so free when she was trapped in her water. _To thing, A free feeling can only be obtained by trapping myself. I am a strange one indeed. Strange… I so want Stallion to be apart of me, but who am I asking for permission… I know it's not Ron. He's my brother and loves me no matter how much I change._

A bright light flashed about two feet in front of Ginny. She swiftly swam for it. The light shifted and formed as Ginny angled herself down to look at it closely, then it grabbed her. 

**** 

Well that's it for the first chapter of Throughout Infinity! I hope you like that and just to give you some things to toil on. What will Ginny do with Colin now that she knows she's shagged him? Where is Draco? Why can't he instantly leave Avalon once the dream is over? Why does everyone still believe him to be the Child of the Dragon? What is up with Dumbledore lying to Narcissa like that… or is he? 

****

Next Chapter: Narcissa gets the scoop Dumbledore's love life. Ginny realizes something. Arthur entrusts Draco with the golden healing scabbard. Draco stops by his home to retrieve the black Book of Dragon and finds out something that tears him to pieces. Tom is giving his last chance to rule the world and he's taking it at all costs, even Ginny. 

D-Chan


	2. Chapter Two

****

Title- Throughout Infinity - 2/5 - To Walk Again 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

****

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

****

Rating- PG-13 

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- While Demise and Hermione are in a deep sleep to keep them whole Draco is whisked off to Avalon to discover who he is and put the shattered pieces of his soul back together. Ron is sent on yet another adventure that he himself must conquer alone. How is Harry taking living without Hermione? Albus takes a trip to the past and tries to remember strands of knowledge to find the True Child of the Dragon. 

****

A/N: Dedicated to my beta/friend Amy! And no one other then Teddy Bear Draco Jr.! With out him the secrets of this chapter would have never been possible! In each chapter I will bold certain words that if you bother looking back in pervious chapter or in Spirit of the Dragon are hints left behind to figure out who the people are from unanswered problem. 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**** 

****

Chapter Two-To Walk Again 

Ginny wanted to scream, but knowing that she was underwater stopped her. The light took detail and Ginny thought she was going mad as a naked Draco came into view. He thrashed about bubbles rushing up from his mouth as Ginny tried to steady him. She pushed her mouth against his and gave him all her air. She quickly pulled them to the surface with her power. 

Draco felt against the sand coughing up water. Ginny looked at the gold chain around his neck with interest. After wrapping her robes around her with haste she knelt by him, whom had his eyes closed breathing in and out slowly. "Malfoy," she said. 

Draco's gray eyes suddenly snapped open and he darted up. "It worked!" 

Ginny was baffled. "What are you talking about?" _It's not everyday you go skinny-dipping and a naked Malfoy comes out of nowhere. Why shouldn't I be a little confused?_

Draco was laughing happily, scaring Ginny in the process. "I dream linked with you!" _I can't believe this! I have a real bond with Ginny! It's what I've been waiting for! I just can't believe this! Now she and I can really be close. _

She was astonished. "Oh, That's not good." _So not good, Anymore people come into my head I won't want to sleep. Ron- I forgot about Ron…_

Draco frowned. "Yes, Yes it is! Why wouldn't it be?" _No, Don't say it. I want this to be great. I want it to be special. I want us to be friends… more so in fact. I want us to be… to be in love._

She sat back the soft sand rubbing against her wet skin. "Ron, Ron is the only one who should be able to dream link with me. It isn't fair! Malfoy it isn't fair that you get another one over him!" _NO! He can't, Ron has always been over-shined, taken for granted like I used to be. Now he had something special to fall on that no one else had in the family… Wait Draco isn't family. Still, It isn't fair; Ron can't be special among us friends with a unique talent if Malfoy has it too!_

"I don't care if it's fair Ginny… I just wanted to know you are okay. I have something for you, " Draco said forcing a smile as he reached around to remove the chain from his neck. He breathed in deep, _Please. Let this work; let Ginny come back to me. _

Ginny watched with awe as Draco removed the chain but her attention was dragged away from it when Draco slung it carelessly to his side and her eyes wondered his body. "Draco…"_Tell me I did not just say that! Am I really thinking about that…?_

"Ginny, do it, " Draco said urging her on. She placed a small hand on his waist. Wrapping both the arms around his body she pulled him close and gave him a light kiss on the lips. _Ginny, Tell me what I have felt since I saw you step my life has been real. I love you Ginny, Please, please…_

The chain fell forgotten to the floor as Ginny and Draco dropped to their knees in a deep meaningful kiss. She giggled. "I think I know what your fantasy is now… and why you came without clothes." Draco couldn't hold back the smile as it dawned on him. 

Of course after bedding so many women he no longer was shy but with Ginny it was different. He wasn't shy, he was worried, worried that he was body wasn't good enough for her, that she didn't like his body and therefore did not like him. "Explain this to me." 

Ginny still covered in the cloak leaned into the grass her legs still laying in the sand. Draco met her kiss with fierce uncontrolled love. She panted between kisses trying to get this explanation out. "Well Ron's fantasy is about him and his girlfriend getting married, she can't really come into my mind because she isn't a dream linker. Since she is Ron's fantasy and it can't come true here, the place that grants your fantasy, the mental plane, he just comes as Ron Weasley himself. I think your fantasy is making love to me. Am I right? Okay, now then since making love to me is your fantasy you were allowed to come when I was skinny-dipping and you came without clothes… does it make sense?" 

Draco could no longer register her words as his body reacted as it would in the current situation. He began to push himself against Ginny extracting soft lustful moans from her. "Ginny will you let me have you…" He gasped, _This is so wonderful. If only it were real… if only she weren't with Colin. _He stopped. He pulled completely away from Ginny trying not to notice the loss of the heat. 

Ginny opened her eyes and balanced herself on her elbows. "Draco what's wrong?" _His name sounds so right coming from my mouth like that…_

Draco frowned, hiding his pain stricken face with his long **unruly** hair; "I was the one. I saw you and Colin. I couldn't sleep and I came out and saw you there in his lap kissing him. Is there anything between you two?" 

Ginny was shocked; _Draco had been the one. Draco had been there when Colin put them moves on me? Draco was the one who cared for me!_ She croaked forcing herself to speak. "There's nothing between me and Colin. Please Draco believe me." 

Draco shifted his face so she could see him; "I do believe you Ginny. I really do but I have to go. Arthur and Merlin are waiting for me. I'll tell you all about it later." _I'm so happy, I'm glad she's mine._

Ginny quickly pulled him away from the water. "Draco I need to know if you still love me if I was just a little different." _Please, Please say yes Draco. It would mean everything to me._

Draco turned to her. She nearly screamed at the sight. A single tear drifted from his face **(There is a reason for this!)**, placing his hand on his cheek he to seemed startled by the tear but spoke. "Ginny, You love me now and I'm not the same person I once was. I feel it. It's a dramatic change, Good God! I'm crying! Sure if you could still love me after this change I could love you. So yes. I could still love you if you were different. Ginny, I love you." 

Ginny was desperately trying not to cry as she hugged Draco and let him walk off into the water and disappear. She turned slipping on her clothes knowing what she was going to do. She took the chain that was half buried in the sand and dropped it into her pocket. 

**** 

"Albus. This has to stop. Samuel has taken in Narcissa; he will love her, as if she were his own but he knows she isn't. He also says the moment I bear one of his children he will disown Narcissa. He says he will not have his child know what a tramp his wife was. He will not have his pride destroyed." The fiery hair woman frowned. 

Dumbledore leaned in for a finally kiss taking the baby from her arms. "If she will be disowned by him she shall never be owned by him. Say good-bye to your mother Narcissa. Good day Melanie." The woman tried to chase after Dumbledore and her daughter but the kick in her stomach warning her of her own daughter of another man kept her in place. "Say good-bye to your sister Molly." Melanie said patting her enlarged stomach. 

---- 

Narcissa was pale from the information. "This can't be. It just doesn't work out." _It does, you know it does. Dumbledore has always looked out for you. Even when you married he was there for you, secretly, but he was there. _

Narcissa blinked back the tears as Dumbledore spoke to the fireplace and requested the presence from the Weasleys. Narcissa sat by and watched the two emerge from the fireplace throwing worried glances at Dumbledore. Narcissa sighed. "You should sit down, it's a long story Sister." Mrs. Weasley shot her a baffled/shocked look. Dumbledore rested a hand on her shoulder and she eased up. 

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Narcissa who you please tell them what I told you?" Narcissa nodded, _Here goes nothing. Oh the wonders of the family tree._

Narcissa cleared her voice. "Well as Albussays it, I am correct to assume your mother's name was Melanie Wander and your father's name was Samuel Calahan," Molly nodded to Narcissa already white faced. "well then I should tell you who Albustells me my parents are. He says they were named Albus Dumbledore and Melanie Wander." Mr. Weasley stood up angrily but Albushushed him. Narcissa continued. "Now that you know that I will address him differently, Father also says that he was curse to live as a youth during the night for quite some time and Melanie was the woman who was trying to aid him in finding a cure. 

"During which time Melanie fell in love with Father that came to her at night. Soon she bore him a daughter, Me. you're father eventually found out that what she was doing and ordered her away from Father at which time he took me. That about leads up to now." 

Mrs. Weasley opened and closed her mouth. "So my children and you're Draco are… cousins…. Oh dear that just won't do. They don't get along!" Narcissa frowned, _They will have to._

**** 

Draco pushed up to the surface of the pond and saw Righteous and Arthur standing side by side. Draco was jealous that the two could be together while Ginny was still under a sleep spell keeping her body intact. He growled now completely soaked and away from Ginny. "Aren't you suppose to be the sleeping king?" 

Arthur smiled. "I live to serve the one how saved my life. Until I repay my debt to the First Dragon through you I can not sleep." He silently remembered the dream he had before he woke, _Protect my child with your life for in him I reside. _

Draco stepped out of the pond; "Didn't this _First Dragon_ ever have a name?" _First Dragon this… Child of the Dragon that. I am NOT the Child._

Arthur looked a Righteous and she just shrugged. "I suppose The First One would know it." She looked him with soft sorry eyes as if trying to tell him something. 

Draco was now suddenly full of questions. "Why do you believe me still the Child of the Dragon. He did not rise, now that the orb is crack and broken he will not rise." _I'm not the Child but you have given me Ginny. For that I owe you._

Righteous frowned. "In return for your debt you will go back to your home. Bury the orb or cast it away. No one must know where it is. When you have succeeded in that your debt is done. I believe you still Child of the Dragon for you are. His power radiates from you. Draco, Dragon, Grandson of the Great Dumbledore you must believe in yourself." 

Draco laughed. "Dumbledore isn't my Grandfather. Well, Whatever, How did The First One become the first one if she wasn't of Avalon?" _Why was she the first? Why don't we rhyme like her anymore? Why can't everyone be special like us? I am the Child of the Dragon, Ginny is the last of the Vari Elf, Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and posses true heroism, Hermione is descendent of Ravenclaw, we believe, her intelligence proves it, and Ron is the only true dream linker among us. _

Righteous sighed. "So many questions. Very well, The First One had the incredible ability to feel magic, She felt Puck, and She trapped him and asked him for his powers. She was the first because her special ability. You no longer rhyme because it is inconvenient to the way you humans do things, in doing so you lost much of the power the rhyme gave you. 

"You and your friends are special, of all The First One's children none possesses the special powers she had. Of course generations later four great magic makers popped out, one with the power to shape shift, one with unique heroic ability, one with dangerous intelligence, and the finally with the ability to speak like the snakes. Those were the trademarks the four were known for but they had other powers. 

"Their children were granted the same gifts and eventually became out numbered and the powers dimmed and faded only to appear every few generations in the selected few that would reach greatness, You Draco, Dragon, Child of the Dragon, are one of them," she said her eyes gleaming. 

---- 

"Well, I'm glad for the stay and the teaching. I must go now, " Draco said after staying the day he promised. Arthur was already showing signs of being the Sleeping King. Righteous held him up now as he yawned tiredly. Draco laughed at the sight of the hero who was once the great King of them all. "Draco. I have a gift for you. Mind you that this gift is temporary and must be returned, but you can have it for a time. I feel that you will need it." Arthur said taking his might sword from its scabbard. 

Draco let his mouth fall opening thinking the sword was going to be handed over. His smile faded when Arthur untied the scabbard and handed it to Draco. "Draco, I give the the mighty scabbard that has saved my live several times." Draco looked upon the object making a fake smile. "Thank you…" 

Arthur frowned. "Young Draco. That scabbard will save your life from any wound you receive, just keep it on your body." Draco knew this; he knew the entire legend, secretly in love with the legendary Lady Gwynevere when he was six, he read up on every legend that Arthur and his wife were in. 

Righteous seemed startled. "I understand it now! Draco, You are the current Arthur!" Draco snorted but Righteous glared. "You do not understand. Each Good will spawn an equal evil, later in the lineage. Each evil shall mirror itself in a good one born by them later. Never directly, You are the opposite of Arthur in every way," Righteous paused hearing Draco's thoughts. "no, I'm certain the people will not hate you… as for someone taking your Gwynevere, I have no answer for your beloved Ginny there." 

Draco frowned tying the scabbard to his belt and stepped into the water surrounding the isle. "Nemu! I Child of the Dragon call thee, Come take me across the lake to my home again!" The water woman appeared from the water smiling with a wave of her arm Draco was again encased in an aqua bubble. "I'll call you when I need you Merlin!" Draco shouted as he darted under the water. 

**** 

Harry threw his cloak on the floor as he walked into his apartment. It was cold and dark without light. Harry didn't make any motion to bring light into his mood. He wanted to feel the bleakness of the situation. Even if it was wrong something Dumbledore said to him once bugged him, _Sometimes a person does something they know is wrong because they can't stop themselves, it's so right to them at that moment, they promise themselves never to regret it, yet they do._

Harry slumped up to the counter and poured himself a tall glass of vodka. He didn't remember how he managed to down the drink in one gulp but he did and it went straight to his head. He let the glass fall and shatter. An ironic smile crossed his face; "Nothing is perfect even Camelot. In the light there is always a shadow." 

The sight of Hermione lying motionless in a bed flooded Harry's mind. He collapsed to his knee tears coming to his eyes, _Why did I always have to be a hero! Why can't someone else take the responsibility? Easy, They fuck up! For instance Draco, He is the Child of the Dragon yet he failed and now even when I die my child will have to fight Voldemort. It's not fair. When I don't do the job it doesn't get done right!_

**** 

Ginny opened her eyes as she looked up to the white ceiling of the infirmary. She sat up and looked around, Hermione. She lay her eyes open blinking in the bed next to Ginny. "Harry?" Ginny laughed, _That's the first thing out of her mouth. Should I feel hurt? **No, if I read your memory right Draco is whom you should worry about if he speaks another person's name. **Fair, Well let us catch up on things. **I don't sense Tom.** He's probably waiting for us to drop our guard. We won't. _

Ginny jumped out of bed forcing her tired legs to work, _When is the last time I put these things to work. **Oh hush Ginny you barely have moved since… maybe yesterday. You shouldn't be that tired.** True, well then help me walk! _She walked over to Hermione smiling. "No, But I'm sure he'll show up soon." 

Hermione smiled softly. "Ginny. You're okay. That's great! Where's everyone?" Ginny again looked around. She gasped at the sight of Madam Pomfrey's hand poking in from under the curtain. _God, No! Let her be okay. Let it just be a faint spell. I don't want to fight anything else!_** _You know better then that. Fate gives you what you don't want._**

Ginny threw the curtain open and screamed. Madam Pomfrey was unconscious. Her face was covered in blood and her wrist was cut open. **_Ginny let me think! Stop panicking!_** All right, hurry. I wish the meld didn't take so long! 

With trembling hands Ginny reached down to Madam Pomfrey's wrist and began long old incantations. Closing her eyes she willed the veins to come together connecting the blood once again. The wound healed quickly and Ginny then touched each temple and back to force Madam Pomfrey to wake up. 

Eyes fluttering open she looked baffled at Ginny. "How did you get up?" Ginny frowned; _She doesn't remember a thing. **I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sure I erased some of her short-term memory. It will eventually come back when she forces herself to remember but for now she's useless to try and find out who attacked her.** It's okay. We'd better get home. **Yes, I have one now. I'll be looking forward to Draco...** You hush up! Hands off of him! **Ginny, We have to share him. You already started it. Sorry. **I'm not regretting it. Don't worry._

Ginny smiled. "I don't know I just woke up. Can I go home?" 

**** 

Ginny was instantly sent to Malfoy Manor, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't say why. Soon Ginny was standing in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor waiting for Dumbledore to come in. _My Draco does live nice. **I can't wait till you marry him.**_ _Hey I like him not his money! **I know I was just joking. You know I really wished I still had my body. We could have been great friends. **No, Don't start with the what if's we're becoming the best friends! We really are. **But soon we will only be a friend; soon it won't be two. **I know, don't remind me. **Ginny…** Yes?_** _I'm scared._ **_I know. What do you want me to do? **Make me forget. Make me feel whole, be I already. I can't stand this being half of something and half not.**_

"Ginny, Ginny, What's wrong with you!" Fred's voice hissed. She looked up at her brother, Fred, Why did he look so different now? His hair! That's it, it's his red hair trimmed and tamed, **_Which looks wrong on him. My children should be wild and tamed._** **_He looks like a caged animal!_**

"Shut up you! That's just rude!" Ginny said without realizing it. She gasped looking up at her brother's face suddenly twisted up in pain. Ginny was suddenly scared. "What's wrong Fred!" 

George appeared out of nowhere, he looked sleepless. "Dumbledore's waiting for you in the next room. What's with the head trinket?" Ginny wrapped her fingers around the white rock floating around her hand, _the bone crown!** Ginny it's happening! That meld is almost complete! Your assimilation is finally coming into effect!**_

Ginny quickly hurried off into the next room trying to block the voice out of her mind. _It had seemed like such a good idea when I did it! Why does it hurt when I look at Fred and George? I don't want them to hate me. **They won't. **STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS! **I can't I am becoming too much of one. **I… I am mad at myself… Why? Why? The meld you idiot! You're finally one. Now when is Draco getting here so I can see if he's wearing gold boxers… maybe even briefs._

Pushing through large oak doors. There in the study was Dumbledore sitting on the desk, a lady whom Ginny was sure was Draco's mother on a large comfy chair, Ginny's mother was sitting in one right across from Draco's mother, and Ginny's father behind her. "Ginny, We've been waiting for you to wake. How is Tom…? Stallion?" Dumbledore said pushing Ginny's emotional buttons. 

Mrs. Weasley watched as her daughter broken down and fell to the floor crying. "Tom, I don't know. We are fine." 

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Ginny, Please I didn't raise you to speak improperly." _I don't like this little joke of hers. She knows very well how to speak. This incorrect grammar will just not do. One does not speak of himself or herself as we. _

Ginny pushed Mrs. Weasley back. "NO! Me! I am Stallion. I am Ginny. I am Stallion AND Ginny! We are one. I'm sorry I didn't ask you, but, but I couldn't just leave her there! It was my fault she doesn't have a body!" _This that really the reason! Why do I felt ashamed and angry with myself? FOCUS!_

Dumbledore frowned. "Arthur, please tell her the straight facts, I'm sure she is in no mood for stories." 

Ginny looked up at her suddenly nervous father. He squeezed the chair tight between his hands and even put holes into the leather chair, Narcissa didn't seem to care, _Probably has six thousand chairs just like it!_ Ginny thought. Arthur cleared his throat. "Ms Narcissa… Well she is your mother's half sister. You and Draco Malfoy are cousins." 

Ginny felts the frog suddenly appeared in her throat as tears stung her eyes. "NO!" She screamed as she jumped up to her feet wobbled and fell back down. She kicked and screamed like a child of three. No one knew why, of course, for once that included Dumbledore too. 

**** 

Draco walked up the hallway feeling like he was carrying the weight of the Lake that guarded Avalon on his back. _She can't be._ He looked at all the portraits running around, Mad Duke was after the Fairy Queen again, as Oberon came out of nowhere waving some strange object towards the Duke. Duke quickly ran off screaming. Normally Draco would have laughed, but not now. 

He came to the door with the carved snake in it. Branches were etched all over the oak wood. The snake coiled itself around the nice perfectly shaped apple and seemed to be speaking to the nude woman below him. _Adam and Eve, She sinned, and he sinned for her._ Draco's head was pounding as his fingers wrapped around the doorknob. Something Dumbledore had told him moments before echoed in his mind, _Sometimes a person does something they know is wrong because they can't stop themselves, it's so right to them at that moment, they promise themselves never to regret it, yet they do._

He swung the door open. It was one of the many guestrooms to the Manor. There in the bed was a figure curled in white, black, and red. He saw Ginny's naked shoulders as she buried her face into a beautiful white teddy bear wearing a leather vest. The bed sheets hid her naked body, Draco was angry by this. He strode across the room. Grabbing a fist full of her hair he pulled her head back and forced her to look at him. 

He saw her brown eyes staring back at him with fear yet desire. Pushing his mouth against hers he administered a harsh demanding kiss that hurt Ginny, yet that made her enjoy it all the more! Draco slipped his arms around her body forcing her to drop the bear to her side. He growled as he pushed Ginny down and himself on top of her. Suddenly Righteous' voice cleared his fuzzy lust filled mind; _I have no answer for your beloved Ginny there._

He snarled angrily pulling back and away from her completely. She looked up at him confused now tied up in the sheets. He forced a cool debonair smile, just like the old Draco used to. "Good night Cousin." 

**** 

Well, bad ending I know. Sorry! *Whimper* don't hurt me. 

****

Next Chapter: Everyone notices Ron's missing. Hermione find's Harry out cold on the living room floor, she's pissed. Ginny is dealing with the love of her life, her cousin. Colin is faced with a new Ginny, one who knows who Colin loves. Man how is Ginny keeping up, after all she's Head Girl? 

D-Chan


	3. Chapter Three

****

Title- Throughout Infinity - 3/5 - Holiday Horror 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

****

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

****

Rating- PG-13 

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- While Demise and Hermione are in a deep sleep to keep them whole Draco is whisked off to Avalon to discover who he is and put the shattered pieces of his soul back together. Ron is sent on yet another adventure that he himself must conquer alone. How is Harry taking living without Hermione? Albus takes a trip to the past and tries to remember strands of knowledge to find the True Child of the Dragon. 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own Linkin Park or their name so don't sue me! 

****

Bold words are emphasized. 

**** 

****

Chapter Three-Holiday Horror 

__

White is a very lonely color. In terms of pigment, it pales and thins all other colors, blanching a strong, vibrant red to a mellow pink or dark black to a lighter shade of grey; it is a lack of strength and emotion in color. In terms of light, it reflects, shunning all other beams from itself, living its life devoid of warmth. It is the isolating blizzard, the single cloud on a sunny day, the lonely caps on waves… 

From Permafrost By: karei 

__

--- 

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. _What is wrong? Is my body not good enough for her? Is that why she refuses me? No, we're perfect together… it's just that few words… we're cousins now. We weren't before and everything was okay. Dumbledore had to say something and now it's ruined. I'm trembling. Why? Why am I so emotional now?_

__

Yes, Harry opened me up to caring when we killed Voldemort. Hermione with her beauty taught me that to lust was okay. Ron, that bastard, showed me that friends are important. Ginny, fair beautiful Ginny, has destroyed me. I am no longer Draco the cold hearted Malfoy. I am Draco the weak loving Malfoy. Why doesn't that bother me? Why do I want to smile and cry and love? This isn't me. What has happened to me? 

"Master, Mr. Woods would like to ask you to reconsider quitting." Dobby said to Draco trying to keep his gaze away from his wayward naked master. 

Draco turned and walked behind the dressing screen. "Tell Oliver I will do no such thing. I am happy this way. I have enough money to last me my life time and I don't need a job as a Quidditch player to get any." _That's not the reason I left. _

He didn't hear a reply and assumed the house elf have left. Slipping on his bathrobe he picked up a near by bottle of vodka. Of course, his mother didn't approve of his latest drinking habit; he didn't like it either. It numbed the horrible pain of not being able to have Ginny. It nulled the anger that Colin had his greedy paws on his beautiful, lovable, sexy, mature, **cousin **Ginny. 

He emptied the bottle with a few gulps as a vision of Colin and Ginny making love clouded his mind. He snarled with hate as his imagination made Ginny enjoy every second of it. "DAMN YOU!" Draco howled throwing the empty bottle across the room. It smashed into shards as it hit the door which moments after swung open to reveal Percy. 

"Malfoy, You're a dangerous chap," Percy frowned, "although I'm sure it was a nice enjoyment for you I'm not here to have bottle pelted at me. Mother and Father insist I take you to Hogwarts with me. I have some business to take care of with Dumbledore about the upcoming Yule Ball. Do you mind coming, then again drinking was always more fun for you." 

Draco sneered, "Of course, I wouldn't want pass up anytime with you **c-o-u-s-i-n**." The sight of Percy's cringe made Draco happy, _Just like old time. Then again, You never regretted hurting their feelings before. Now you can't seem to stop wanting to cry._ "I'll be down in the foyer in a couple of minutes, Wait for me." 

Percy disappeared with a nod and Draco quickly got to work tidying up his hair that was turning a silver white color; with many well placed holding spells his hair looked perfect. Draco looked at his white skin and grimaced. He quickly casted some tanning spells and managed a gray, yet attractive look. Slipping on some high-class expensive robes he finished off his outfit with a handcrafted sword and the golden scabbard Arthur had given him. Draco then left the room happy with his flawless appearance. 

He met Percy smiling only to find Percy did not return the favor. "What's wrong?" Draco said nonchalantly. _What did I do now?_

Percy suddenly broke out laughing; "I have never met a boy that takes as long as a girl to get dressed. What were you doing? Do you realize I've been waiting for twenty minutes?" 

Draco couldn't believe it but his face was visibly hot with embarrassment. 

**** 

Seems Pansy's lineage was a terrible mix with her newfound werewolf gifts. Within three day her vampire beauty, from her great-great-grandmother whom lives in New York, her wizard abilities, and her werewolf gift from Lupin granted her pregnancy over quickly. She was in the Great Hall eating lunch when the suddenly pang of the wolf changing coming hit her. She dashed out of the room faster then most pregnant women after telling Snape what was happening. 

Instantly Dumbledore called all classes to a stop for the rest of the day while all the teachers locked Pansy in a room to protect the rest of the students if she somehow got loose in werewolf form, after all no student wants to be dinner. 

"So Severus how did she come about being a werewolf, I'm certain she wasn't one last year." Professor Spout said as they sat calming around the door to an old unused room. _I'd also like to know how you managed to get into bed with a girl under twenty when you yourself are over thirty._

Snape seemed unfazed by the fact Pansy was a werewolf; "Actually it's an interesting story. Pansy was, well, **with** Lupin for a good whole day. They went around shopping, according to her, and went they left to his house he failed to drink his wolfsbane, they began to procreate and he bit her in a fit of mad rage of trying to get out." 

Professor Spout was white; "Her screaming has stopped. What does that mean?" 

Snape turned to the door that suddenly began to rattle with stress as something beat against it. Ginny appeared suddenly appeared around the corner with Colin trailing close behind telling her to stop, that they knew what was here and weren't suppose to be there. 

Snape looked deep into Ginny's eyes and saw a dark black brown holding strong determination, fiery strength, and command beyond anything that he could possess. Dumbledore too suddenly appeared around a corner. 

Snape and Professor Spout in their moment of shock had the door slam against them as it crashed into the opposite wall. Dumbledore froze sudden unsure about something but Ginny continued with an inhuman growl. Colin was unmoving as he saw Ginny raise her wand and spit out a horrible dark curse that instantly put Pansy to floor. 

"So you knew it. May I ask, did Stallion teach you?" Dumbledore said. Snape was baffled why was Dumbledore not taking care of the situation? Snape stared so hard at the scene of Dumbledore waiting for an answer, Colin white with fear, Ginny panting pale with fatigue, and Pansy the wolf out cold on the floor. A howl that sounded more like a cry broke the silence. Snape gasped at the sight of a mini werewolf cub with midnight black fur matted with blood and sweat. 

"Good God! Ginny wake Pansy up!" Snape pleaded falling to the floor by the baby cub and hugging it tightly. Against her will Ginny stood up and waved her wand around chanting a strange forgotten wolf counter curse. Pansy suddenly reappeared as herself with her blonde hair in strangled knots. Her skin was flushed with pain and weakness. The cub Snape was holding turned into a small black haired human baby. 

Ginny was down on the floor panting as she tried to stable her body, again the calling need for something came back, _You Bitch! Get that damned crown! Don't you remember how important it was to Stallion… why can't you remember everything?_ With a quickly accio the crown was on the floor before her. She quickly placed it on and it began to hover. Strength, Ginny stood up strong again looking over the situation only to gasp at the sight of the cold gray eyes staring back her from the other side of the hallway. 

---- 

Draco looked at her in her glory; _she's too beautiful to be my cousin. No one in her family can match my beauty, why can she? Why do I love her like I do even when I know she's my cousin? Why do I take in every insult and let it feed my lust for her? _

"Sister. Do something with Malfoy, Mother made me bring him along and I don't need him bothering me while I'm with Dumbledore." Percy said seemingly over looking the naked Pansy, Snape holding a baby, and the unhinged misplaced door. 

Draco smiled inwardly, _Just like Percy not to care about that. What a brown nose, _Draco looked at Ginny's bone crown, _Oh, now that's something new. Very pretty on her strangely. Some how sexy, I like that… now if only she were wearing **only** that.** NO! **You bastard that's your cousin! Stop thinking that way. It's so hard; loving you that is, loving you and knowing what you are. _

Draco suddenly lapsed into a daydream. Ginny suddenly stepped from her place in his daydream and wrapped her arms around him. She looked deep into his eyes and spoke, _I love you Draco. My handsome Dragon, say it to me. Say it to me and mean it. _

Draco snapped from dream with an anguishing sigh. He was walking behind Ginny but stopped as she turned and smiled to him, "Funny you know. A daydream is but a few seconds but moments past by in the real world. Some people learn to see both worlds." 

Draco frowned, "Ginny, you really should continue on with this stupid facade. We're cousins, it's not right." _It's not right but it's what I want. It's what you want. It's what we both wait; therefore we can not have it. Ginny, I love you._

Ginny turned back around not saying a thing as she led him on to her personal room. They were alone and he didn't like it, well not in the doing the right thing sense. She smiled at him softly, "I have some milk and cookies coming soon seeing as how the sun is setting and cookies are always a great night snack. Opetuim." Ginny said pointing her wand to the wall. Draco watched as the wall seemed to displace itself and the sun falling behind the trees of Hogsmeade came into view. 

He smiled in awe, "Ginny, It's amazing. How- how did you learn such magic? I don't even know it after all my Dark Arts training when I was a death eater." 

He wrapped his long arms around Ginny's shoulder as she leaned into him to enjoy to the view of the setting sun. "Draco remember when I asked you if you 'd love me even if I was a little different," She felt him nodded against her cheek, "I'm certain that you know what a meld is," He again nodded now worrying, she could sense it, "I- I melded with The First One." She could feel Draco's loss to grasp the subject; "She is Stallion, The girl who saved my body. Helped me keep Tom in line. Gave me the strength to live on for you. She is the first magic maker not of Avalon. We are one. I'm different now, that's probably why I'm more of a cocky bitch then normal." 

Draco laughed, "I never said that." _Though sometimes you are… I love you anyway. Your hair smells so good… what shampoo do you use? _

Ginny laughed, "You didn't say that but you were thinking it. I use Magic Head and Shoulder. Draco, I love you too." He saw her face dimmed with realization that they could not be together. Ginny damned the fates that put life together for them, _Why did you put us through loving each other when it's impossible!_

Draco tried to keep the peace, "You're a mind reader," Ginny nodded, "then read my mind now…" Draco closed his eyes and concentrated hard on the dreams he often had of Ginny and himself together in bed. 

She turned a bright red, "Draco, You really projected that one. It's still kind of hard for me to mind read because I still haven't tapped into all of Stallion's power. Draco, please… think of something less, overwhelming. Please." She closed her eyes reaching out to his mind; He was imaging himself naked getting dressed. She saw around his room and all the clothes thrown on the floor then she heard his voice as he had remembered himself thinking. 

__

Is my body not good enough for her? Is that why she refuses me? No, we're perfect together… it's just that few words… we're cousins now. We weren't before and everything was okay. Dumbledore had to say something and now it's ruined. I'm trembling. Why? Why am I so emotional now? His pain echoed into her body and she collapsed with the power of it. 

"You shouldn't dwell on it Draco. Let it go. You don't need to feel this much pain. There are other people you can be with, Blaise Zabini, for instance. She's a blossom of her own kind. She's so much prettier then me." _But I'm the only one that deserves you! Damnit I'm the only what that should be able to see that pale white arse of yours! Damn you fates! I'd make a deal with the demons themselves to have you!_

Draco nodded, "Yeah Blaise is pretty and she knows it. That, sweet cousin, is why she is a bitch to deal with. I remember last year, _'Draco you have to go the Yule Ball with me. You're the only Slytherin that looks good with me. I'm too pretty, only you can match my looks.'_ Ginny… love" 

Ginny turned to the table by the fireplace and reluctantly smiled, "The snacks are here! Wasn't the sun pretty?" Draco nodded crowding around the table as he began to dip and bite at the food. 

Draco looked at Ginny eyeing the food nervously, "What's wrong love?" **SMACK.** _She didn't just… What is up with her? I don't get her, and right now I don't want to._

Ginny stared fire into Draco's heart, "GET OUT! **COUSIN** and don't you dare address me as love!" 

Draco stumbled back, taking the table with him. He was suddenly covered in cookies and milk. He didn't care about dignity or pride right now, just revenge. He closed his eyes and thought hard. Pansy moaning his name, Hermione kissing him, before there was a her and Harry mind you, Blaise having sex with him, several one-night stands, and one or two mixed house affairs in his last year. 

He strode out of the room before her tears of pain and anger could be seen, hurting her hurt him, but then again she deserved that one. 

**** 

Tom looked upon the castle with disdain. Even with a new body he couldn't get to that girl. He wanted her so much. Ginny, his soul possession since he emerged from the diary. The first one to see his secrets, the ones he wanted her to see. The first one to be brought into his book, the first one he made love to, granted it wasn't real sex, just thoughts connecting, him the Diary Tom. Who knew whom the hell the real Tom had first, of course Diary Tom didn't care. Ginny was his one goal, next to conquering the Wizarding World that is. 

The fires that kept him going, the only one to defy, yet love him. The only one who defied him and he loved for it. His Ginny, no other could posses her. He already had the boys who had laid hands on her in his mind. Harry Potter, the one that if Ginny hadn't liked would never have had a battle with him in his second year. Colin Creevey, Ginny's current boyfriend how had even got so far as to touch Ginny where even Tom's diary powers couldn't go. Draco Malfoy, once loyal death-eater, now traitor, cousin, and ill thinker of Tom's desire, he should be damned happy he is still alive. 

__

How does such a beautiful girl like Ginny fall in love with a worm like you Malfoy? I mean yes I'm for the Dark Side but I was never a traitor, You'll pay for thinking of Ginny is such ill manners. 

**** 

Night had fallen and Ron stood in an alley by an all night café heater hoping to get warm. Why did he run away? He couldn't figure it out. His mind snapped, yes, he had to get away, yes, he did get away, yes, but, what now? Suddenly the door crashed open and Ron was pushed to the floor. A girl with platinum red hair appeared from hind the door holding a large box. Ron open his mouth before his mind could think, "Do you need help?" _I'm the one who needs help._

The girl laughed, "Sure. Thank you very much." She looked at him with dark moss colored eyes, red freckles speckled across her face and the scary paleness of her face were imprinted on Ron's mind before the door closed shut and the light was gone. 

"Hold on a moment," Ron said to the girl, pulling out his wand, "Lumos!" tucking his wand into his pocket he took the box into his arms. _Good God! You fool you could have just given the Ministry your position. _

The girl smiled at him showing off her pearly whites. Strange she looks so pretty but her body is mis-shappened some how. Her legs, that's it! She's overly tall, much like me. Is she wearing make up? Of course she is, here the girls can not live without make up, she looks like that powder itself, she needs to ease up. The girl spoke after a second blushing, "I do not look like powder! What Ministry are you talking about?" 

Ron gulped, "You're a mind reader? Good grief, No wonder you took no notice of my magic." _It was rather careless of me. Well, I guess I must report you. _Ron pushed up the box, "Where do you want this? Where is your local Magic Council?" 

The girl seemed baffled but Ron felt the tingle as she searched his mind, he let her flow in and out of thoughts suddenly her voice popped into his head, _I didn't notice your magic because your casual use of it spread to me… you're a dream linker? Rather impressive would you like to come home with me?_

Ron smiled, _You know so much about me, Time I learned about you. Sure, lead the way, after all I have been keeping clean with wand magic the past week or so, I'd like to feel a real bath. Do you mind?_

The girl shook her head and lead the way to her home. 

**** 

Hermione swung the door open and switched on the lights. Harry was out cold on the floor to her surprise. "Oh honey." She whispered. Waving her wand she floated him into his room and began to undress him. He accidentally put a hand in her face. She instantly became nausea at the smell. _Alcohol._ She cringed and finished dressing Harry in his sleeping clothes. 

She pulled her wand out and awoke Harry with a spell. He was woozy but suddenly realized her, "HERMIONE! Oh darling! You're okay. I'm so," he kissed her neck, "so," he kissed her cheek, "so," he kissed her mouth, "happy that you're okay." He concluded hugging her. 

She growled with anger, "Why were you drinking?" 

Harry looked her in the eyes with shock; "I was so worried. I was so scared. I had to get something to make me forget that pain." 

Hermione glared, "Harry that's why I have relaxing potions! You're going to be a father and the first thing I bet you want our child to learn is how to drink a wine bottle in one gulp." 

Harry frowned, "Hermione that is physical impossible, or so I think. I did it just this once, well there was the bachelor party, **but** that's the not the point. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you-" 

Hermione stopped his babbling with a tear streaking down her face, "Harry, you didn't mean to but you did it. Please just shut up, Shut up and let's forget this happened. Go to the kitchen and clean up your mess before I see it again. Please." 

**** 

Ginny yawned finally caught up on all her Head Girl work, _I did okay, Considering I missed nearly two weeks and I managed to catch up in one._ She walked down the corridor to see Draco sleeping on the wall by the portrait that led to her room. "Malfoy! Wake up." She commanded kicking him softly. 

Draco darted awake pulling his sword from its scabbard; it stood poised at her throat. He suddenly smirked and pulled the sword away, "Bitch, Why did you take so long to get here. My arse is frozen from the damned cold floor, you suddenly want me to die of pneumonia don't you?" 

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Portrait," the rather new portrait of the new staff with Hermione in the lead waited for the password, "Linkin Park." 

Portrait Hermione frowned at the muggle band that she didn't approve of, "Oh fine load of rubbish! Really Ginny listening to Swarm Lake is more fruitful. On with you," Ginny held the portrait close on Draco as it began to argue with him, "No, No, boys are not allowed! You can not go in there at night, I won't allow it!" 

Draco howled, "I need to sleep in there! I can't stand the floor much longer and there aren't anymore guestrooms! I'm not important enough, all the other rooms went to Percy and the Wizarding School Delegates! Please Hermione let me in." 

There was silence and suddenly Draco was running in hoping not to get hit by Portrait Hermione, "Bugger, you really don't like me. What did I do to you?" 

Ginny rested in a large comfort chair, "You became my cousin." _You became my cousin and stopped loving me! You are so hateful now. Why! _

Draco kneeled down in front of her, again seemingly like a whole different person. "Ginny, just because we're cousins doesn't mean I've stopped loving you, It just means I can't shag your arse off, a Pity really." 

She felt tear well up into her eyes and she laughed as she hugged Draco close, "Draco say it please." _Say you love me. Tell it to me. Whisper it in my ear, moan it on my throat, and think it as you kiss me! Please Draco just say it!_

He shifted his body and suddenly had his face buried in her collar sucking softly on her neck. She groaned softly as she heard him utter _I love you _to her throat. His mouth moved to her ear, as he softly kissed it and again uttered the words _I love you_. She knew he was thinking those three amazing words as he drew them both to the ground kissing her the whole while. 

___ 

Ginny awoke to find Draco draped over her on her bed, _Did we?_ She recalled the latest events and softly frowned, _No we didn't. _She remembered him stripping her of her cloak and school vest. He somehow managed to pick her up off the floor and stride across the room, open the door, and deposit them both on her bed in the next room. There she lost her shirt, as did he. Realizing that they could not stop he began to softly moan a sleeping spell and they both dropped to sleep before any damaged could be done. 

__

Draco, why did you ruin it? I'm sure it would have been amazing! You look so beautiful like that now. Sleeping half on me, half not, partially undressed, eyes closed, thinking of me perhaps? She chuckled softly at her own thought. 

As if on cue, Draco began muttering her name and squirming. She smiled and feeling no guilt about reaching into his mind and seeing his dream. She was gifted with the sight of her and him making love, not just sex. She loved him so and found herself crying. _I can't have him._

She slipped away from him and got dressed for dinner. Only to have to owl post arrive with a most upsetting letters, 

__

Ginny, 

__

Where is Ron? He has gone missing since you returned to school, perhaps before you got to Malfoy manor. Darling you have to tell me what you can do with these new powers of yours, you must be able to do something. Do not tell Percy, I fear he is a reason Ron is gone. 

__

Your loving mother, 

__

Molly Weasley. 

She opened the second that was written on strange paper with white, blue, and red lines and three holes to the left side, 

__

Ginny, 

__

It's me Ron. Don't ask where I am. Don't you **dare** show Harry this letter, or Hermione for that matter! Please trust me on this one I'll come to your dreams soon. I'll tell you all when the time comes. Tell mother, God help us if she realizes I'm gone, that I'm fine and not to worry. Please. 

__

Ron 

Before Ginny could write a reply the pigeon that delivered the message was gone. Molly's owl stood waiting, with a quick, _'Ron is okay',_ it was off. Draco was by Ginny's side at the Gryffindor table, "I felt your pain. What's wrong? Ginny is everything all right. Are you hurt? Did I do anything to you last night?" 

After a moment of silence Ginny broke out into tears pushing her face into Draco's cloaked chest, "Ron! Ron is missing, He won't tell me where he is! Mother is worried and she thinks I can do something about it! I can't! Draco I can't take this! Help me please! I can't take this stress!" 

Draco held her close putting his chin on the top of her head. He ran his hand over her head stroking lightly and with loving care. His body didn't reacted with sexual desire, which he was glad for. The only tension he held was one of the heart, it pained him to see Ginny like this. He hugged her tightly drowning the sobs in his chest as several people began to gather around and began to pat Ginny gently on the back mouthing questions of concern to Draco, whom they did not know was a past Slytherin, save a select few. 

Colin looked from the other side of the Gryffindor table with shallow slits for eyes, _There's something going on that I don't know about and Ginny doesn't trust me enough to confide in me. I'm going to find out._ Quickly with cat stealth Colin crept and pushed through the small crowd of four or five. 

"Ginny, **Darling **what's wrong?" Colin said pulling the oh-so-reluctant Ginny away from the snobby bastard Draco. _She's my girlfriend, hands off git._

She looked at him, her face twisted with pain, "Oh Colin!" She cried pulling him down back into Draco's lap and Colin against her. Her kiss was frantic as she tried to drain all her pain into Colin. Colin groaned softly as heat began to spread over his body. She quickly pushed him off scared, "Oh God. Draco where's Percy. Please get him." 

__

Draco, When did it go from Malfoy to Draco? Colin was abashed at Ginny's sudden forgetfulness of his presence. He watched with angry eyes as Draco squeezed Ginny's hand tightly in his, nodded, and quickly disappeared to the head table. Colin looked at her with pained eyes, as before her face twisted into pain at the sight of him. _Why?_

Percy pushed Colin out of the way only seconds later. Hoisting Ginny up and pushed her gently into Draco's arms taking command, "Dra- Cousin, Take Ginny up to her room and try to calm her down, be nice. I'll be up as soon as possible, I have to get some potions from Madam Pomfrey for this. Okay," He paused looking lovingly at his sister and gently patted down her wild hair, "I'll be up to talk about what ever is bothering you soon okay?" 

Ginny nodded quietly as Draco led her off at a brisk gentle pace out of the room. Colin felt the invisible cat hairs on his body raise up his spine, _Mine, mine, mine; hands off you dirty Malfoy. _Suddenly Percy's words caught up to his brain, **_Dra-Cousin._** Colin suddenly went white with shock, _My Ginny… cousin to that snake! _

Colin dashed around the corner, turned into his cat form waiting for Percy, then gave chase to him after he left the hallway, _last stop Ginny's room. _He thought. 

**** 

Well I ended on an okay note I hope. My head kind of hurts so the end is probably warped… I swear that head and shoulders did it! ^^ Okay, I know **2** mind readers… only one of them is a natural one. Look for the next chapter! 

****

Next Chapter: Ginny rides a dragon then becomes one. Colin realizes Ginny doesn't love him. Percy, now cracked, shows a semi-loving side. Ron reveals where he is and what he is doing to get along. Draco dies. Narcissa and Molly bond, can anyone say shoping-spreeeeeeee!!!!!! 

D-Chan


	4. Chapter Four

****

Title- Throughout Infinity - 4/5 - Doing the Wrong Thing 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

****

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

****

Rating- PG-13 

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- While Demise and Hermione are in a deep sleep to keep them whole Draco is whisked off to Avalon to discover who he is and put the shattered pieces of his soul back together. Ron is sent on yet another adventure that he himself must conquer alone. How is Harry taking living without Hermione? Albus takes a trip to the past and tries to remember strands of knowledge to find the True Child of the Dragon. 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Bold words are emphasized. ^…^ Flashback. 

**** 

****

Chapter Four-Doing the Wrong Thing 

^"Welcome Medusa." Said Dumbledore to the strikingly beautiful woman before him. _She'll cut to the chase any time now. It isn't like her to be indirect._

"Albus cut with the formalities. He cursed my son. Not magical of course but cursed none the less, I know he did it I feel the curse on Tom." The woman said only her mouth moving as she cradled the baby to her body. 

Dumbledore frowned, "Not what I expected from that muggle father of his, I guess somewhere up in the line there was a wizard in his family. None the less, I suppose you would like to me to watch him and ensure that the curse does not hold, that he grows up to be a loving boy, not to hate and kill?" 

The woman smiled, "How do you know everything? Honestly Albus," the woman said moving to Dumbledore bedroom, "he's so pretty sound asleep like that… Isn't he," she waved her wand and a crib a appeared by Albus's bed, "I love him dearly. Do take care of him." 

Dumbledore smiled looking down at the pale boy in the crib, "I am over a hundred years old, I'm suppose to know everything. I'll try my best but I still think this curse is too strong to overtake. I'm very sorry," strong silence, "**well!** Away with you now. I know there are many things you must do and you don't want your son in the middle of it all with a curse." The woman nodded and then she was gone. ^ 

Dumbledore stood up in his office, "Fawkes. Ginny and Draco will be in very much trouble that they are not ready to face, **if**, you do not go down there and stop them. Would you do the honors." 

The phoenix smiled and spoke to Dumbledore, _I was wondering when you'd ask. I'm so glad you broke out of that Dumbledore. I was worried I'd have to cry to get some sense knocked into you._

Dumbledore just laughed and waved the phoenix out. 

**** 

"Morning Ron. How'd you sleep?" the girl said. The sound of scrambled eggs filled the air and Ron felt grossly sick. 

__

Bugger, Why does dream linking suddenly hurt? Maybe I had to put effort into it this time, yes that is why it must have hurt. Least I know about this girl now. Ron smiled up at the breakfast serving American, "Eggs, Bacon, Yummy. So where do you work?" 

The girl shrugged, "I don't. Never was a problem for me. NO! I'm not spoiled, stop thinking that. It's just my parents are loaded," She paused as if listening for something, "No. Not that rich. I'm not like your friend, uh, acquaintance Malfoy. Come on watch some Saturday morning cartoons with me." 

Ron was hauled down to the first floor of her section of the strip mall. The windows were covered in paper, so that the people outside could not see inside to her sparsely made living room. Ron smiled gently recalling the girl's name, "Falsaya Redeems, it makes me think False Redeeming. Are you okay?" 

Falsaya was stumbling into furniture. Ron watched in horror as she tumbled forward into a sharp edge of a near by table. 

--- 

"She'll be fine. It won't leave to much of a mark I think." The doctor said. Ron just nodded, after the doctor stopped talking, thinking about Rica. _Poor thing must be worried about me. I really do miss her, but… I think I don't love her. I mean I was so sure but with everything happening lately, I mean I didn't worry about Rica one bit. I worried for Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Mom and Dad, and yes even a little bit for Malfoy. No one deserves to die by the hand of Voldemort, yes including Malfoy. After all that I can't believe I didn't think of Rica even once! What kind of love this that?_

__

Ron! Dude wake up! Falsaya's voice called to him. Ron looked up and saw no one. Smacking his head he realized she was thinking to him. How to reply he instantly thought. _Just think it Ron. I'll listen and talk back._

Ron smiled gently, _Okay, I'm thinking. You Americans and your accents, I'm a gentlemen mind you, Not a dude. The doctors said you were asleep… you hit the floor pretty hard. You'd better be happy I finally learned how to use a phone last year._

There was a soft chuckle in reply, _Well after reading your mind I'd say you are a lucky one. The way the normal schools are here, I'd say there are plenty of wizards and witches that never go to school here. I bet some even live and die not knowing their special. I'd hate to not know that I was a mind reader. When I was younger I thought I was crazy- HEY! I heard that!_

Ron laughed to himself, _Geez; You hear every little comment huh? I guess I shouldn't have dream linked with you last night… Oh well. It will wear off soon._

There was silence for a moment, _Isn't mixing magic dangerous? I mean in fictions that I have read it produced bad effects. I mean I was reading your mind most of last night. How long did you dream link with me?_

Ron's face was frozen with shock, _Oh God! This could be very bad. Who knows what kind of effect this could have? My ability was a linking magic and yours was mind magic… I think we may have formed a bridge between our minds. Maybe I can read your mind. This is rather strange._ Ron's mind again wandered to Rica unintentionally. 

Falsaya's voice came back with jealousy, _Who is Rica? Think about her again I didn't get anything… What? Of course it's my business. We're sharing thoughts together, might as well not hide anything._

Ron sighed, _What have I gotten myself into now?_

**** 

Draco helped Ginny into her sleeping robes, ashamed that he wanted to see more then her backside and red panties at a time like this. She slumped into bed tired from her tearful outburst. She looked up at him with twinkling eyes, "Draco, Why don't you cry?" He looked at her as if she had just said; 'Do boys have breasts?' 

Pondering for a short moment Draco replied, "Well, I suppose it's because I don't do it much; it's not a habit. Does that make sense?" _Why is this important to her? Does it matter? What is so special about me crying?_

Draco forgetting that she was a mind reader winced when she turned away from him, "Draco, you hardly smiled, you smirk. You don't frown you just look. You don't cry you just look. You don't scowl you just look. You're never shocked you just looked. How can I know what you're feeling with facial expressions like that?" 

His heart shattered at her sudden withdrawal, _She doesn't buy it. Why can't she just except the person I am? Isn't loving her enough. Isn't willing to lay my life down enough for her? She comes before anything else. Why can't she believe that? _

Ginny turned back to him with cold brown eyes, "I don't believe because you haven't proved it. What would you do Draco? Would you die for me." 

Draco got up off the bed, walking away some, then pulled out his sword, "I'd glad kill my self if you wanted me to," swinging the sword he brought it to his stomach, "if that's what you want." Ginny suddenly dawned on his actions and darted out of bed for him. A bit too late, the sword pierced his stomach and cut through his spinal code. 

Ginny cried as he fell to the floor limp and dead. She covered his sleeping face with her semi-long red hair and let her tears fall over his eyes lids, "I didn't mean it Draco. I didn't mean it. Please don't die on me. PLEASE!" She screamed pushing his limp body over, then began to pound him. Rage filled her as she beat his chest hard, "DAMN YOU DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS," She quieted some, "you can't leave me alone. Draco… please I promise I'll forget about us being cousins and we can be lovers, just like in the books! You'll whisk me off to a far off place and we'll be together. I promise!" She then collapsed into a dead faint. 

**** 

Narcissa pulled hard on Molly's arm, "Come now sister!" Molly squeaked at the fact that such a tall small woman could pull her. They had apparated to America to wizard a newly opened Wizarding Mall. It was a very draining process and special potions had to be taken in order to reach America safely. 

"How can you say that so easily?" Molly grumbled as she was dragged into a witch styling salon. The bright gleaming nails and rainbow colored hair intrigued Molly. _Strange, Americans get along so easily with their half-magic and half-human lives. I see that they have incorporated most of the muggle life into their Wizarding World._

"Molly. Honey, I used to live with a Death Eater, and at any moment something could happen. I have to always be ready for anything. I have learned that almost nothing can phase me anymore." Narcissa said pushing Molly into a both and handing the manicurist some wizard money, "Do something nice to go with that red hair please." Narcissa commanded. 

Molly looked confused as her eyes shifted from Narcissa and the smiling manicurist, "Yes, Maybe fire? Narcissa," Narcissa mumbled a yes, "How can you best describe Draco. You know so that when he and Percy come back from their Hogwarts visit, I would like to try and bond with him. That is if you don't mind." 

Narcissa shrugged pulling a hat off the clothes rack and pushing it on Molly's head, "What do you think," Narcissa peered at the Manicurist's nametag, "Miyako? Too red I think?" The black haired manicurist shrugged look as if to say 'could do better'. Narcissa pulled the hat of redirecting her talk to Molly, "Well, Think of Draco as a handsome porcelain doll. 

"Draco has an unbreakable spirit. It can be cracked yes, breakable, never. Over his years his father has tried to destroy him, He never wanted Draco you know, "Realizing she was straying from the subject she laughed, "anyway, Draco has some how managed to survive being forced into the ring of Young Death Eaters. He was often beat; the poor thing couldn't get healed magically. I'm surprised he bears no scars, Never figured out why though. 

"My Draco was forced to not express his will. His father made him do plenty of things, but never what he wanted. My poor baby had to kill his pets, animals from around the topiary garden, magical creatures, and even once a house elf that was already dying. Draco somehow survived those things, yet something was lost in being forced to kill something. 

"I'm ashamed I could never give my son what ever lacked after those kills. He was torn up about having to kill a young lost siren child. She was quite beautiful. Lucius let her live with us for quite some time before commanding Draco to kill her. Mind you it was an experience for Draco to be more loyal to You-Know-Who, Do you understand? He had to kill his friend, for example, if a friend betrayed You-Know-Who Draco would have to kill him without thought. Anyway, back to the original point, Draco fancied this young siren girl. She looked a lot like your Ginny. She had silver hair though. Draco told her to go but she wouldn't, she told him she loved him. 

"Of course, that was indeed sweet. Draco then told her of his father's wishes. The siren being who she was tried to enchant Lucius at which point he beat her, cast a dark spell on her. She, by means of the spell, tried to kill Draco. Draco, protecting himself, killed her and broke his heart in the process. My baby wasn't the same. He never cried again, at least not that I know of. 

"Molly, Sister, You must understand Draco doesn't mix well with people who are special. He wanted to be special himself. Until two weeks ago he still had dislike towards the Potter boy. Yes, he was Draco Malfoy, yes, he helped kill You-Know-Who, but he wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione-The-Intelligent, or Ron-The-Raw-Magic-Source," Molly gasped, "Yes, Molly I know about that. Draco told me that without Ron's extra ability he himself doesn't know about. Draco told me that he was the only normal wizard. 

"Draco doesn't like not being special. He didn't like Potter and his friend in their school years for the same reason. Now that Draco his special… He's a different boy. That friendship he has with your daughter is amazing." 

Molly side glanced at Narcissa curiously. She spoke with an unsure voice; "He-he is friends with my daughter?" _When did this happen? Why did Ginny, of all people to try and befriend a Malfoy? No, Don't say that. They're family now. _

Narcissa laughed, "Don't tell me you didn't see that way he admires her. She is the walking image of his siren love. I suppose that made him take the first step to getting to know your Ginny. Now, I suppose, Ginny has done that rest. She is quite a nice girl. My son should eventually warm up to her. Maybe he might even trust in her. Do you think so?" 

Molly looked down at one completely painted nail that had fire dancing around the rim; "I hope so. I know you say he is unbreakable. Then again there is an old saying, Nothing is invincible. Draco can be broken, provided you know how." 

**** 

__

Of all the time for me to be dream. Draco is dead and all I can do is dream. I can't wake up. Ginny thought finding herself in Malfoy Manor. She was absurdly dressed in a short skin-tight dress with no sleeves. There was a thin pink layer of fabric that over shadowed the red velvet. Her hair was done up nicely and cut shorter then it currently was. _Strange, I don't normal dream of The Manor. _There was a soft tugging feeling towards the east corridor. 

Ginny, quick on her feet, ran down the hallway past the curious pictures and small moving statues. She came across a door made of ebony wood. She shuttered at the heartless picture of a clear path in dark woods. _Perhaps it is just dark on the wood but a beautiful scene. _Where the road twisted into the sky and beyond the door, a split occurred. One path was old and worn while the other was covered with weeds and barely had a spot to walk. 

Ginny touched the door and spoke, "The Road Less Take, what you learn in muggle studies." She pushed the door open. She gasped in awe at the amazing gold furnished room. Everything like in her red room was gold or in a tint of gold. Painting of the sun and angels hung everywhere. 

Ginny noticed the room was hardly used and knew that all of the Malfoy family under Lucius's demands was to have a dark personality and gold was only meant for the guest to indulge in, all that was left was black. _Well, I guess he didn't even want the guest to use this room and fooled them with the black door. It's more like the room less used. _"Poor Draco." She said feeling the tug again. 

She turned to a yellow door with a giant sun imprinted on it. She twisted the knob and again was sent into a state of awe. She looked at the yellow tinted glass mirror. The silver lined gold clothes and the gold sink. _They really love gold. Of course, Lucius was a rich man. Why wouldn't the color of money make him happy?_

She walked into the bathroom realizing it was much bigger then previously thought. She walked for several feet before reaching the steps to the elevated tub. The curtains were pulled shut and she couldn't figure out why. _Do they have unsightly bath rings?_ She inwardly laughed. 

Pulling back the curtains quickly, she screamed tumbling back dangerously to the floor, _Oh God I'm going to die!_ She thought. 

**** 

"Oh Ron I look terrible now! Look at this I have a great big fucking scar on my face!" Falsaya grumbled. Ron just rolled his eyes as they pushed through the glass door. She pushed him in rudely, "It's your not going say a darn thing just hush up and cook lunch." 

Ron laughed, "You could use a house elf." He looked at the baffled look on her face. She frowned at the fact Ron was now staring at her face. She covered her newly made scar; "No I wasn't staring at that," Ron said, "besides what happened? Why did you fall?" 

She sighed falling to the carpeted blue floor, "Ron, I was softly reading your mind earlier right," He nodded, "out of nowhere this bomb of thoughts got me. I mean, I learned how to listen in on one person at a time a long time ago, but something just shot my reader energy up, I heard everyone for a good few blocks I'm sure!" 

Ron thought for a moment, _The same thing happened during the war. All the witches and wizards that fought beside me got bursts of power from an unknown source, they couldn't explain it. It just happened, because of that just happened we won the war. _"I can't help you there." 

Falsaya was thinking and quickly spoke, "I think it's you. I mean that memory, the sudden happening," Ron shook his head projecting a thought, "don't give me that not special crap! You are a dream linker. Imagine how much power the dreams people have give you! Maybe it's not another ability. Maybe it's just linked to your first one. I mean you dreamt all night didn't you? Right, you did and when you got close enough to me you probably tried to release some of the energy, granted that much could kill a person if you use it the right way. Geez, you England people come a dime a dozen don't you?" 

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, stop pitying yourself. I feel all of it. Americans, they make good friends but you just can't live with them." She smiled at him beaming forgetting her horrible scar. Ron suddenly cam up with an idea, "Well, Why don't you hop into some dainty dress and I'll work something up and I can take some pictures of you." 

Falsaya looked at him with baffled eyes, she was suddenly over come with Ron's reassurance and disappeared to the upper floor. 

**** 

Ginny collapsed to her knee as a strong force held her in spot. She shook her wrist feeling a soft pressure around it. "Ginny chill." Someone said. She looked up at a worried Draco. She was completely confused looking up at him. He shouldn't be here, She didn't want to see him and he was dead, he couldn't dream link. 

"You shouldn't be here." Ginny finally said. Draco smiled at her as he pulled her up and disrobed her. Her mind was numb going between the thought of the dead Draco and the beautiful wet slick Draco before her. He gently guided her into the rather large tub. 

"You know this room. It's my favorite. Dad would never let me stay in it so I often had to sneak in here. I never slept in it till last year. Mother let me sleep here the night of the eighteenth birthday. All of us had killed You-Know-Who just two months before. This bath, well it was heaven. I couldn't get enough, I would come here everyday just to take a bath here. The water is better then the Perfect's bathroom. 

"Ginny, I'm here. I really am. I'm not dead. Look at me love." Draco said pulling her arms around his shoulders. She was still numb and had a hard time grasping the fact that Draco wasn't dead. Draco's gray eyes gleamed at her, he was crying, yet not, "Ginny, darling, please say something." 

Ginny looked at the two forms of Draco in front of her finally saying something; "You can't hide from me here. You can't hide your emotions. Draco stop feeling sorry for yourself," She pulled his water covered body against her own naked skin, "no one can find us here. Love me Draco; love me like you want to in real life. Love me like we're not cousins..." 

Draco, indeed stopped crying, then drowned her with kisses and whispers of love. Ginny inwardly thought, _In the dream plan Draco is a cuddly teddy bear willing to expose everything to me. In the real world he is just a wall with faint writing of what might be answers to everything or nothing on his brick exposure. I am perhaps the only person who knows Draco like this. Who knows what he is really like? This is Draco, as all should see him. All should love him like I do, but no one can for he is the lost dragon whose treasure shall never be revealed by human eyes._

--- 

Draco stood with Ginny on a balcony in the dream plan. "Ginny, I love you." Draco said not looking at her. She smiled loving the freedom of emotion the dream plan gave Draco. She could see his hidden feeling. He was blushing terribly as Ginny hugged him tighter, "Don't worry, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell even a soul." 

Draco nodded draping an arm over Ginny's shoulder, "I know," He breathed in deeply closing his eyes and throwing back his head, "but I'm afraid someone will try to hurt you if you get any closer to me." 

Ginny buried her face into Draco's firm chest, "Draco, you shouldn't worry about me getting hurt, he wants to kill you." She felt him withdraw mentally from her side. 

Draco's voice seemed distant now as he physical pulled away; "I know what you did with Tom. Dream linking with you gives me nightmares of images that fall into my mind when we link. I remember when you were in your first year with that damned diary. I had a nightmare of you and him… you and him in his diary world. 

"I hated you for the shortest time. I got over the fact that you lusted for Harry in that year, Tom looked much like him, you couldn't hold back. You had no restraint then. 

"I also have memories of you when they put you under a sleep spell. How Tom told you he wanted Harry dead for kissing you. How he wanted Harry hurt in the beginning because you had a crush on him. How he wanted me mortally wounded when you showed the first signs of loving me." 

Draco paused as he sat down on the rim of the balcony, he was smirking, "I have memories of your fantasies. Your fantasies used to have a lot to do with Harry. Most where rather clean, thank God. I have memories of when you though I was inhumanly cute, nice I might add, you often bumped into me." 

Ginny could hear the change in his voice, he was moving away from her both physically and mentally, "I now have memories of you loving me. Like when I loved you in the bath back there. Though a person's looks are often magnified here in the dream plan I have no doubt your body is really that smooth," he leaned in close to whisper into her ears, "and I hope to someday find out." 

Ginny watched him draw back and lean against nothing. He slid off the balcony and plummeted to the floor. She ran to the edge and screamed out to him, "DRACO!" She gasped at the sight of his body gone now replaced by a giant smirking dragon that was lying sexily in the topiary garden. She looked down at the dragon in confusion, "Draco?" The dragon nodded getting up inclining his head gently on the balcony as Ginny backed away. She suddenly laughed, "You can't be an Animagus!" Draco looked at her with gleaming red eyes, complete and utterly serious. 

She stopped laughing and began to caress his dark gold scales; "You are a handsome dragon. Let me ride you." Draco nodded turning away to reveal his long gold back. In moments Ginny was close on him, they disappeared into the night sky. She was so happy lost in the clouds on Draco's back. She tried to talk to him and found that not even Stallion knew dragon well enough to make and engaging conversation. Apparently human just couldn't imitate dragon's talk. She grumbled hitting Draco's back that didn't even make him think about it, "Should I just change into a dragon?" He heard her and nodded. 

The gleaming red dragon began to dance beautiful with the shinning gold dragon in the night sky. They both talked about love and life and the fact that they had control of neither. Finally the seconds of their seclusion wore away and they were forced to wake. 

--- 

Draco opened his eyes and saw Ginny waking in front of him. They were in her room back at Hogwarts. _How long had that dream lasted?_ He wondered numbly as he sat up. The sword was still in his stomach trailing blood to the floor. There was barely any blood on the floor since the wound healed around the sword and would continue to heal when the sword was removed. 

Ginny sat up with tired still tearstained eyes. She suddenly rushed at Draco and hugged him. He gave a wild howl as the sword cut him open again. She pushed away gasping, "Get that thing out now!" 

Draco nodded, "You're telling me." She wrapped her fingers around the handle and gave a gentle tug. Draco shuttered with pain. Ginny frowned as she eyed the door. She quickly planted a hard kiss on Draco. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and lean into the kiss careful of his stomach. Parting his lips she pushed her tongue on. Draco gave a low moan, which gave Ginny the cue to pull the sword out. 

Draco shot up and tumbled back against the dresser holding his quickly healing stomach. Draco quickly threw off his cloak and unbuttoned his shirt. Ginny looked upon his bare chest. He had definitely worked up his muscles and had a nice, strong, firm chest. She cringed at the gash in his stomach. She looked at his blood-covered hand and shuttered, "Doesn't that hurt?" 

Draco stuck a finger in the fast healing wound and gave a low groan; "It feels quite good, when I do that at least." Ginny couldn't believe Draco was getting pleasure from pain. He smiled at her; "I am one of a kind you know. You still care don't you?" Ginny just nodded as the cut finally disappeared leaving no scar or hint of him ever being cut, save the spot of drying blood. 

"GINNY!" Someone gasped. Ginny turned to look at the astonished eyes of Percy. _Oh no, this looks very bad._ She thought looking from the bloody sword in her hand to the bloody half-dressed Draco. "Percy it's not what you think." Ginny said, but his white face told her he still didn't believe her. _Oh God, Please let everything be okay._ Ginny thought dropping the sword. It reached the floor with a thud. She could barely hear it as Percy charged for Draco and began to beat him. 

__

Why is this happening, Ginny thought as she fell back to the floor wanting to help Draco but couldn't. 

**** 

Oh no! Why am I doing this to Draco, Poor thing. 

****

Next Chapter: _The Conclusion of Throughout Infinity _Ron gets a job. Ginny is given a half of something. Draco leaves back to Malfoy Manor. Four unlikely people get caught in a dream link together. Hermione returns to her job. Colin has some issues with Ginny that need settling. Dumbledore has a flash back with Tom. Tom is plotting a murder. Pansy and Snape have a fight over baby wolf. Hermione doesn't remember that she tried to kill Harry. 

D-Chan


	5. Chapter Five

****

Title- Throughout Infinity - 5/5 - Does It Ever Work Out? 

****

Author Name- D-Chan 

****

E-mail- d_chan@yahoo.com

****

Category- Romance, Drama, Angst, and Gothic 

****

Keywords- Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Avalon, Dragons, Albus Dumbledore 

****

Rating- PG-13 

****

Spoilers- _none_

****

Summary- While Demise and Hermione are in a deep sleep to keep them whole Draco is whisked off to Avalon to discover who he is and put the shattered pieces of his soul back together. Ron is sent on yet another adventure that he himself must conquer alone. How is Harry taking living without Hermione? Albus takes a trip to the past and tries to remember strands of knowledge to find the True Child of the Dragon. 

****

Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

… Means flashback. 

**** 

Draco laid back as Percy punched him in every imaginable spot, that he could reach him without moving off Draco's arms. Draco closed his eyes as Ginny's cries filled the room. _Of course, She can't help. It's against the way she is. No one must know about her and me. Oh I want to tell the world damnit! It's not fair. _

Draco gave a weak moan as Percy lifted him up and threw him hard against the wall. Draco opened his left eye as the warm goo of his blood ran over his other eye. The horrified look on Ginny's face made him crack. He opened his mouth, "Ginny help me…" Percy didn't hear his weak voice as he beat him with all his strength against the wall in heated rage. 

Ginny gave a blood-curling scream, "YOU'RE KILLING HIM! STOP IT!" Percy suddenly stopped and turned white at the sight of Draco's blood coming from somewhere under his silver white hair. The floor rushed up at Draco as Percy let him go. Ginny was tearing her eyes out as she told Percy to go to Dumbledore and get his business done. He soon left and by then the golden scabbard healed Draco entirely and he was left with an empty ache from the recent pain. 

Ginny was bent over Draco uttering soothing charms over him when he spoke, "I need a bath Gin. Can I borrow your room?" She nodded and disappeared into a closet. Draco disrobed entirely and stood naked waiting for Ginny to turn around. She gave a squeak of shock and nearly dropped her bath items. He was there by her side instantly to pick up the basket she almost dropped, "Love be careful. I wanted to know if you could fix and clean my clothes?" She nodded turning a soft shade of pink. 

Draco took the basket and disappeared before she knew what happened. 

--- 

Ginny had stood in the mirror good half-hour while Draco bathed looking at her bear body ashamed of herself, _Look at me! My body is so imperfect. I'm to skinny and too white. My hips are very un-curved; I could fatten up these skinny thighs. Although she did get a glimpse at her body before her meld with Stallion, then she had had a simple body that still resembled that of a ten-year-old. My fiery hair is probably the only thing that keeps his attention on me. _

Ginny slipped on a thin silk robe Hermione had given as her being a Perfect for the first time gift. The fire red color to it was amazing and made Ginny look like a star. _Poor Hermione, because of me she almost killed Harry. Dumbledore wasn't the last one to know the power of linking. I guess I just didn't have enough power for Tom to gain control of my body so he latched on to Hermione. Spreading the rude evil manners he had gained to her, the lust to kill, that gave him more power. I'm so glad she's back to normal. I really missed the old Hermione. _

"You look beautiful." A husky voice breathed into her ear. Ginny jumped up at the startling handsome image of Draco, the wet, Malfoy standing behind her. She could see a faint hint of love in his cold gray eyes. He was smiling softly winding his arms around her waist. 

She turned around smiling at him, "Hey, I managed to fix your clothes. I cleaned all that blood off and mended the tears." She leaned in and laid her head against his shoulder. He gave a content sigh and began to kiss Ginny's hair. She gave a soft sighed and met his lips with her own. 

Just as his hand snaked up her robe and began to caress her collarbone and slowly fall lower a hiss reached their ears. Ginny pulled away from Draco and looked at a brown cat standing tall and angry. "What the?" Draco muttered as the cat began to grow. Ginny gave a squeak realizing it was Colin who now stood before them completely robed and angry. 

Ginny was scared, "Colin please don't tell anyone." Colin frowned at her and nodded. She could practically hear him saying it, 'I won't tell anyone. Just remember I no longer want to know you.' She instantly broke into tears after Colin left the room. Draco held her tightly angry with himself that he ruined a friendship Ginny held so dear. 

Pushing Ginny softly away he re-robed and gave Ginny a soft good-bye kiss and met up with Colin outside in the hallway. He stood with an contained angry face at him, "She's your cousin, how dare you seduce her. Pansy not enough arse for you?" 

Draco was infuriated, "How dare you think of comparing Ginny to Pansy! You bastard is that all she is to you a piece of pussy? For your information I love her with all my being. I don't care if she's my damned cousin! Don't you get it that **doesn't** matter! Colin did you ever once love Ginny for who she is not how pretty she is?" 

Colin didn't get put down Draco by Draco's insult and his confusion fueled his anger. Colin just frowned, "Of course I love Ginny, To think Malfoy you can't get your own girlfriend you have to steal mine. I don't want your dirty Slytherin hands on my girl!" Draco could feel the dragon rage rising inside him. 

He was trembling with the burning heat of the dragon, "Colin, stop it. Ginny isn't your property, please stop. You don't know what you're doing." Draco could feel his muscles burning to grow. 

Colin just laughed, "Anger makes people do strange things. You just stay away from her." Draco fell back as Colin pushed him. Draco snarled out in pain as his transformation took over and his skin ripped away to scales and green skin. His robes tightened and tore. He couldn't control himself anymore and broke through the wall into a classroom. Plunging through that wall, then he fell to the floor and scampered off completely transformed trampling into the Dark Forest and near Hogsmeade. 

**** 

Ron, finally figuring out how to work a camera, created a yellow gold spot. He had enchanted the corner with weak magic so the Ministry could not trace him here in America. Falsaya stood in a sparkling silver dress twisting a cloth between her hands. Ron laughed pulling the camera up to his face to start taking snap shots. 

Ron looked at her tense face through the camera. _Are you listening?_ He could already feel her compliment before she nodded. _Relax. Walk back and forth, yeah that's it_, Ron smiled, _sway those hips. Put a little jazz in that walk. All right now smile and if your worried about your scar, even if your hair's covering it, just don't show me that side of your face._

Falsaya was soon kissing to the camera as Ron went wild with pictures. She began to laugh when Ron ran out of film and could not figure out how to open the camera. "Here let me help." She smiled taking the camera from him. 

He sighed; _Its times like this I miss Rica. _Falsaya looked at him as if to say, 'Who's Rica?'_ She's my fiancée. I'll marry her when I go back home. _Another though poked into his mind; _I left because I couldn't take it. I didn't feel like me anymore. I don't know if I ever will. _He thought back to when he hit Percy. Pain racked his heart and he held back a sob. 

Falsaya again began to wobble, "Ron… stop you're hurting me." 

He looked up at his dazed friend with regret, "I'm sorry. I'm going go take this to get developed; I'll have cooled down then. Bye." She looked at him sternly. Ron nodded, "Right, I don't know where the local photo development store is. Get changed and we can go together." Falsaya giggled happily like the sixteen-year-old girl she was and disappeared upstairs. 

**** 

_You knew it would happen. Being adopted by you would only make the curse stronger. You are a muggle-loving bastard. Only good things come from you. I am not good. I was cursed to be bad. My damned muggle father made me like this. I was conceived in false love. Dumbledore there is NOTHING you can do to change me._

__

You can't beat me but your children; I'm sure will. They will beat me because I will hunt them and force them to get better so that they can kill me and put me out of my misery. I curse you now, but you must remember on thing, Your curse can be lifted so don't fret, I do want you to have children you know, I will be forever cursed my soul and any copy of it will carry this unholy curse. Yes Dumbledore your little son-want-to-be is forever cursed. 

I'll miss you dad you know that, don't you. You taught me everything I know and I taught you everything I learned. I'll miss you truly. Good by Albus Dumbledore I am no longer your son. We are enemies now. Tom concluded walking backwards away from the transforming Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore gasped lookup up at him with confusion as his skin smoothed and he regained his slivery white locks. His beard was gone and he was young. He reached for Tom whom instantly turned and ran. Dumbledore was shaking with pain, _Good bye. _

Fawkes floated back into Dumbledore's office, _I'm afraid it too late. Draco was already charging away from Colin in a fit of Animagus transformations. The poor boy was seen running across the clearings of Hogsmeade. They'll be sure to send a group of dragon caretakers and then they will find out he is an Illegal Animagus. What shall you do now Albus?_

Dumbledore looked upon the great bird as he leaned back into his chair, "Sit and watch." 

**** 

"My those are very good, do you photography for a living?" A woman said peering over Ron's shoulders. 

Ron looked at the pretty old woman and smiled, "No, But if you would like for me to photography you I will. Would you like to talk about it?" The woman nodded her black ponytail up in a red bow. _I think this will be fun. I think I might have an eye for this. Yeah sure, I can do it._

Falsaya stood by Ron's side in case he couldn't understand the woman's referral to some muggle terms. Ron smiled at her and they walked off down an isle with the woman. 

--- 

The woman stood in front of Ron with a red sweater, choker, and expertly rips jeans. "Mr. Weasley, I'd like to see if you can make this outfit on me look good." Ron took a moment to look over the woman and nodded disappearing into the next room to conjure up low magic sets. Falsaya brought the woman in just as Ron finished casting lighting magic. The woman squinted looking up at the spheres of light, a muggle, of course, saw lights hanging from the ceiling. "I thought you said you haven't done this professionally before." The woman said looking baffled at him. 

Falsaya was glaring at the woman. "Well Ms. Merriam this is my house and this happens to be my studio that I allowed Ron to use." The Ms. Merriam smiled and stood where Ron told her. _Ron, She's hiding something. _Falsaya thought. He glanced quickly at her then back to Ms. Merriam. He took quick precise shots as he thought with Falsaya. 

When Ms. Merriam was again properly dress she looked at Ron waved a few hundreds in his face and said, "I think this should cover all the feeds." Ron went pale with confusion as Falsaya flung her astonishment at his payment to him. Ms. Merriam smiled, "I'll come back for these tomorrow." 

Ron looked at Falsaya and thought happily, _I like this job! It's nothing like the Ministry! It's better! Do you think people will want to do this?_ Ron quickly ran after Ms. Merriam who was walking out the glass door. "Ms. Merriam! Ms. Merriam, please wait. I was wondering if you could please spread the word. Do you think more people would enjoy this? You know spend money on this?" 

Ms. Merriam smiled, "Why of course Mr. Weasley. I'll tell some of my clients to come here to cool off. You are a VERY good photographer, easy to work with. If your photographs of me in casual clothes cut the cake you will be great. Good day to you Mr. Weasley." 

Ron watched her walk up the sidewalk to the corner and hop into a shinny black BMW. She waved to Ron quickly and pulled into the city square's street and disappeared down the road. _She reminds you of Rica, doesn't she,_ Ron's conscience bickered to him, _and you should go back. She's probably worried sick._ Ron spoke back to himself, "I will." 

**** 

Ginny collapsed to sleep after finding out Draco was now known to be an illegal Animagus. She had picked up the sleeping potion and over dosed on it purposely hoping to be asleep for a good while to regain all the energy that the events around her had taken away. 

There was black everywhere, _A dreamless sleep._ She told herself. She sat down in the dark closed her eyes and thought, _How long has it been since I have dreamt alone. I think I can no longer dream by myself. _Her mind counter, apparently with Stallion's strength, _Of course you can! You are one of the strongest people alive. Force the dreams to happen!_

Ginny concentrated hard and thought of a long green meadow. She slowly filled up the dream plain with tree and clouds, rows or flowers here or there. Finally satisfied with what she had dreamt up she walked into a path between the trees that lead to a small pond. There she imagined Draco bathing without a care in the world. _I'm a naughty one. How long have I really like him? I mean I couldn't have like Harry that long. I know I'd always get a spark of something when I crossed paths with Draco. I suppose I didn't know I loved him then. Maybe, just maybe, my love for him was developing from a crush._

"Hello Ginny," Dream Draco smiled at her, "care to join me?" She smiled inwardly and disrobed. She was rather disappointed that in a _real_ dream she couldn't feel like she could in a dream link. The water had now temperature, no feel, and no smell. The air around her blew but she did not feel it. Even when Draco took her into a hardy kiss and hug she could not feel it. 

"Draco," She said, "how long have you like me?" The Dream Draco seemed baffled all of a suddenly. Ginny knew it was because a Draco she had herself made could not answer something she herself did not know. He tilted his head as if waiting for her to tell him so he, in return, could tell it to her from his own lips. 

Suddenly as Draco was there he was not and she fell forward into the shivering cold water. Gasping as she came back up a voice called out to her, "Hoping to get a thrill from a fake me?" She spun around madly to be granted with the sight of a happy smiling Draco with his half shadow of the always stern unreadable face. 

She rolled her eyes flipping back her red hair, "Damn you, Just smile… I can't stand seeing your fake emotion and your real one. Two faces is too much!" Draco seemed to frown but suddenly the emotion was gone and Ginny could only see one Malfoy, One face, that face was smiling. 

"Fine. May **I** join you in your splendor?" Draco smiled coyly as he began to walk into the water. She felt the shiver of sudden excitement, Draco always did this to her but it seemed more of a foreboding shiver then one of excitement, she couldn't figure it out. Draco was up against her in all his wet clothes slick mouth amazement and she was indeed enjoying it all. 

Suddenly in a rush of white light two other people stood on the water's edge. Ginny screamed at the sight of her brother and a platinum red haired girl behind him. Draco felt the strange presence and turned too. "Oh my God! Ron is that your sister? Her boyfriend is hot! Wonder what he looks like with his clothes off!" The girl squeaked. 

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Ginny, Step out from behind Malfoy." _God don't let her be doing what I think she's doing! Please let him be just a fake illusion. Merlin please let him not be real! I'll give all my wizard power for him just to be fake._

Draco held a possessive arm out and blocked Ginny from moving, "She doesn't have to. You already know what she looks like. Who is **that**?" Ron sighed as he noted no mind had controlled Draco, He was there and he was… 

Ron charged full speed at him, "YOU BASTARD! It wasn't enough that you were the Child of the Dragon! It wasn't enough that Harry became your friend! It wasn't enough that you were the richest bastard Hogwarts has even seen! It wasn't enough that you had to become my cousin; YOU ALSO STOLE MY INDIVIDUALITY!" 

Ginny stumbled back suddenly feel very strange. Everything was slowing down and the images seemed to blur and expand. Ron stopped shouting to Ginny's relief as everything began to get dark. Again she was thrown into a world of black but this times the disembodied voices shouted to her. _Ginny wake up! Don't die. Ginny be strong for me, I need you.** Pusforciem!** Of all the stupid things Ginny. She's my sister you have no say in this! **Pusforciem! **She's my cousin I have every say in this. We're cousins? **Pusforciem! **Pay attention to Ginny! Damn you why did you do this.** PUSFORCIEM!**_

Ginny screamed as the pushing increased on her chest. **_WAKE UP DAMN YOU! PUSFORCIEM!_ **There was explosion of colors as Ginny opened her eyes. Blinking away the light she found she was back in her room. There before her was a red face Colin. He spoke with anger in his voice, "How could you do this? What made you drink that entire sleep drought potion! Do you know you put your body to sleep? I came here just when your heart stopped!" 

Ginny shivered with realization, _I almost killed my self? Oh my God. What would mother have done? Her only daughter die of a potion overdose. What kind of Head Girl am I? What would the students think? _"Colin, I owe you my life. Thank you. What can I do to repay you?" Colin looked at her eyes gleaming, _Something isn't right? Why can't I hear what Colin is thinking?_

Colin nodded, "I will have you repay your debt in full if you just met a friend of mine." He took her hand gently, whispering warming charm he brought the color back to her skin. Suddenly caught up in the moment Ginny reached out and kissed Colin. She couldn't stop, Colin groaned enjoying this kiss, _To back she doesn't have death experiences like this all the time or I'd get laid. _

Ginny pulled away for air, "Oh Draco…" She opened her eyes quickly realizing what she had said, "Oh Colin I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." He just shrugged and smiled. He pulled her off her bed and out the door. She stood looking down with the ground from the North Tower. Colin stood by her side as the wind whipped at her hair. 

Ginny gasped as Colin pushed her against the castle wall forcing his tongue down her throat. She tried to protest but something jabbed her in her pouch by her side. _The ORB!_ Ginny kicked Colin away. With a tone she hadn't meant to use she hissed, "I'll be right back!" Jumping on the edge of the wall she tossed herself over. She should vaguely hear Colin screaming something but her body was concentrating on turning into a red dragon. 

She opened her eyes and suddenly fear pumped into her; she wasn't changing fast enough. _By the fires of Hell why can't I change?_ She gave an ear splitting roar as she was covered in fires. The fires licked quickly at her skin and as she hit the ground trees trembled under her massive weight. The pouch, with an elastic charm on it, did not break and now hung tightly to her neck. She groggily got up and felt terribly cold. The tree lingered below her and she laughed happily, _I'm alive! I'm a dragon! Now to get rid of this orb half. I promised Draco I would do it._

--- 

Charlie glared at the desk before him covered in papers and dragon photo. Snarling he punched the desk, "How could Draco be so careless! He's an Illegal Animagus the bastard! Why didn't he register? Couldn't he be a remodel to Ginny! The poor girl, looking up to yet another rule-breaking relative. Fred and George are only too funny. Draco over does it by breaking the law!" He sighed leaning back into his chair remember what he and his group of Dragon Keepers came up against. 

"Bugger! This dragon sure puts up a fight." One of the tamers had yelled sending yet another stunning charm at the gold beast. Charlie had put a well-placed confusion charm on him. With all the charms and curses the dragon gave a wildly moan and collapsed by several of the wizard who had been riding broom as not to get trampled on. 

Charlie was in awe at the dragon. It was a beautiful gold. The same man who had shouted earlier spoke again, "When was the last time anyone has seen a dragon? I thought they and the red dragon were extinct." Charlie nodded as he gently rubbed the golden scales, something was wrong, the scales felt like human skin. "By Merlin's Beard! The dragon is… shrinking!" 

Charlie back away, indeed the dragon was getting smaller. He gasped as the dragon's scales turn a pale shade and it grew blonde white hair. He growled, as the human taking the form of the dragon became evident, "Draco!" Draco moaned as he pushed himself up. A man behind Charlie charmed a blanket out and across Draco. 

Draco came to terms with his surrounding; "You're going to turn me in aren't you?" Charlie couldn't decide. What would his men say if he let Draco go? _He has so much power in that form it would be dangerous to let him go unchecked. Then again, He is my cousin and I have a responsibility to protect him. Which is important to me? Draco, the boy how has harassed and mocked Ron and My family all his life or my friends who stay by my side and make sure everything turns out okay._

Charlie sighed, "Get lost cousin," there was gasps all round, "you are a worm Malfoy and you have always been a worm. Ron is right and when he gets home I **will **tell him. Your fate will either lay in the Ministry or Ron. Maybe the Ministry will except your **_late_** registration or maybe Ron will just out right snitch on you! GO! Get out of my face or the next I see you I **WILL** turn you in for being an Illegal Animagus **COUSIN**." He said hoping his friends would understand. 

Draco apparated out of sight seconds after he finished talking and his friends crowded around him with sorry faces, "By God why has fate condemned you to be related to that piece of shit?" One of the men said. Charlie just nodded numbly ordering to make camp and he then felt into bed so tired of life as he always was, the dragons were the only thing that kept him going, now they to were tainted and made Charlie think twice. 

Suddenly a man barged into Charlie's study, "Charlie! It's- It's- It's a- It's a RED DRAGON!" The man was panting wildly but smiling with a giant mouth. Of course, one would smile at seeing two rare dragons in one day. 

Charlie jumped at the words, "It's can't be! It must be another rogue Animagus!" _It's can't be a red dragon but then again… How many rogue Animagus people are there? The ministry can't be that out of shape. _

The man nodded, "Maybe but Charlie it's just amazing to _see_ even it if it isn't real! I mean it's not in the book. It's really there even if it's a human in disguise, just to **see **it. Charlie, I'll never let you live this down if you don't come with me NOW." Charlie nodded; just to see it was magic in itself. 

Scrambling out of the tent Charlie sway the dragon jumping up from the Hogwarts grounds, _Strange… How did we end up so close to Hogwarts?_ Thought Charlie as he watched the dragon dance in the air. The fire red dragon began to circle and roar waving it's massive arm. He gasped along with all his me when the dragon stopped chanting and was shadowed by a bright light. A circle appeared in the air. Inside the shinny circle of white fire was a darkened sky, red with molten lava and dark with volcanic smoke. "It's a portal! It has to be very old magic! I mean… it's not held open by anything! No columns, no crystal, no staffs, it's just there being held open by the caster's magic." Charlie gasped. 

Suddenly the dragon danced into the circle and disappeared. "W-What happened? Where did the dragon go! Charlie where did that beautiful beast go!" Charlie peered at the portal closely and smiled happily. 

"That is amazing magic it deed. It seems like a door! The way it is made we can see the sky wherever the other portal is. Say you were a bird… if you looked at the portal from above you would see the ground. If you stuck your head through the portal you could look around and see both the ground and the sky!" Charlie couldn't believe it, magic like that was lost with Merlin. 

--- 

__

You have failed me. How dare you let her go! 

****

She's coming back! She said so. 

__

Foolish boy! She hissed at you! Jump now! I want you to die for losing my Ginny. 

****

NO! I-I- can't do… do it. Do it. What ever you desire.Colin gave a content smile as the hallow fuzzy feeling in his head magnified. He climbed onto the wall's edge and walked off. 

Ginny flew through the portal quickly. She danced quickly around the sky looking for a volcano. _There has to be one nearby!_ She attempted to smile as the red mountain spat rocks and fire. She took out her half of the orb and gently tucked it in her mouth. With a great inhale she dived into the volcano. 

It's was so warming to her. It was where she belonged in this form. She gave a happy roar and found she could some how openly breathe. She swam in the lava deeper and deeper. Soon it was red and black with rock and lava. Her skin was tingling with warmth as she swam deeper. _This is home,_ She thought. 

She took wild turns loosing herself in the under ground paths. Left, Right, Down, Right, Left, Left Down, She gave a giant howl of happiness and let the half of her orb fall into the lava. _Done._ She sighed suddenly sad that she was leaving her home. With a swift chant she was above the portal again lava leaking from her body. 

She gave a great sigh as she saw to things. The grassy grounds before suddenly catch fire and Colin falling from the North Tower. 

**** 

Hermione checked off role with a frown, "Where are Colin and Ginny? I though they re-enrolled in this class for advanced training?" Some of her students looked around cautiously, _Why can't Dumbledore keep her under control. Why is Ginny so reckless? _Hermione frowned as she felt that empty spot in her head. _What can't I remember? I should know something about Ginny… and myself, but I can't! What's wrong with me. _

The sound of her door crashing open brought her attention back to the present. Snape was frowning as always, just a tad worse this time. Hermione was quickly dragged out of her room and the door shut, "Mrs. Potter. I need you to teach me how to be an Animagus!" Hermione laughed openly. 

Snape's glare shut her back up, "Professor Snape why would you want to due such a thing?" _Really, I don't think you have to potential to transform._

Snape took a deep breath, "Pansy says I am not a fit father to her child. I can not go out with them on full moons; that I can not fully relate to a wolf child when I am completely man. Hermione," Hermione went white with shock at the mention of her name, "teach me how to be a Animagus wolf. My relationship with my family depends on it. Will you do it?" 

Hermione close her eyes thinking quickly then opened her mouth and gave him her answer. 

**** 

WELL! There it is! The end to Throughout Infinity! What do you think? I hope you like it. I'm already starting on the last installment of this series… Anyone have an idea for a series name? 

****

Sneak Peaks: Draco finally gets **a** girl. Ginny finds out something that can break her whole world, how will she take it. Snape has to deal with his relationship with Pansy that is falling apart around him. Ron becomes VERY famous and returns to The Burrow determined to marry the waiting Rica. Falsaya is heart broken at the loss of Ron's friendship, but can they really ever part. Charlie goes home only to attempt suicide. Tom reveals his intentions and attempts to take Ginny for himself. Ginny graduates… what happened to Colin! All the answer to be reveals and everyone to get someone else in… **A Heart Undying.**

D-Chan


End file.
